Judgement
by Asha'man of Fire
Summary: Kamijo Touma, Level 0. Accelarator, Level 5. Strong armed into Judgement, they will have to learn to work together in order to survive the experience and help as many people as they can. Not Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm only doing this once. I don't own these characters, they belong to the author of To Aru Majutsu No Index. etc etc...

* * *

Touma was anxious. Right now it had just turned noon, and not one bad thing had happened to him. Nothing. Not for the last week had a single bit of bad luck caused him to so much as stumble. For the unnaturally unlucky Kamijo Touma, this should be something to celebrate, but instead he couldn't help but be wary. He just had a feeling that something was around the corner, waiting for him.

However, as the day wore on it began to seem less and less likely. His classes proceeded like a normal class should. His breaks were uneventful. Hell, he even felt confident about his test after they had finished. The questions they had asked seemed quite easy.

In short, it was another good day. Now he was really nervous.

"Yo, Kami-yan, what's with that face?" asked Tsuchimikado.

He was a tall guy with bleach blond hair and he was one of Touma's school friends. He was also a double-triple-quadruple agent for the magic or science side. Who really knew?

Touma's other friend was right behind him. Aoigami Pierce, another tall guy with blue hair and piercings. All three were Level 0's and were known as the three biggest idiots in the class.

However, there was a very good reason for this. Tsuchimikado had a Level 0 ability known as Auto-Regeneration which couldn't be detected, while Touma had the Imagine Breaker, a right hand that could destroy any supernatural ability, be it Magic or an ESPers ability.

There was no such reason for Aoigami though; who as far as Touma was aware was just a simple Level 0. Then again, with the way Touma's life had been going recently, he wouldn't be surprised to find out he was wrong and that his friend was actually the Sixth Rank Level 5 in hiding after he accidentally hit on the Fifth strongest Level 5, the Queen, and all her female admirers were after him.

Touma blinked at the thought. _'Nah, couldn't be,'_ he thought. _'Probably_,' he finished in his head after another quick glance at his friend.

"Ah, I'm just a bit nervous. I know a bit of bad luck is coming this way!"

"Oh, with your kind of luck you'll be running into another girl, isn't that right Kami-yan!"

"Ah, what do you have left to collect? You already have an Ojou-sama type, a loli type, an onee-san type, the shy type, the tsundere type. Ah, I know, the yandere type is next, right."

"Oi, oi, oi, Oi! What kind of scum do you take me for! Don't make up girls on your own like that! Ah, I'd be lucky to have the Onee-san type, but this Kamijou Touma isn't that fortunate."

"You bastard," Aogami growled. "Don't mock us."

"Now now, don't fight," the child like voice of Komoe-sensei broke the one sided tension.

Instantly Aogami was back to his energetic and smiling self, practically swooning in the small teachers' presence as he and the rest of the class went to their seats.

"Before we begin, I'd like to ask Kamijo-chan to stay behind after class," she announced with a smile before beginning the lesson, to which Touma just groaned.

The lesson dragged on before they were finally dismissed for the day, Touma hanging back to wait for the rest of the class to disappear.

"Ah, Kamijo-chan, can you do me a favour and take these notes to Yomikowa-sensei's home."

"Huh," Touma began before she cut him off.

"After all, when it comes to these kinds of things, Kamijo-chan is trustworthy, right? Besides, after all the trouble you've caused, like blowing up my roof, this is the least you can do to make up for it, right?" she said in a cute and carefree manner.

"Hai," he sighed in response. In truth, he didn't know what she meant when she mentioned him blowing up her roof, but that was to be expected really. Kamijo Touma had had his memory erased late in the month of July, something that nobody knew but his Doctor. He had long ago decided to keep it a secret from everyone he knew for the simple reason that he didn't want to see them sad.

Passing him the documents, she also handed him an address and written directions, most likely his destination.

"Ah, I shouldn't really be telling you this, but those are documents about a new student that is going to be staying with Yomikawa-sensei, so don't peek. I want it to be a surprise for everyone. He's quite famous actually, and we to ensure him as much privacy as possible. In fact, if you could be the one to look after him, it would be greatly appreciated."

"Understood," he sighed, agreeing without thought.

Leaving the school, he began to follow the directions that were prepared for him, idly thinking about what he would be making to feed the bottomless pit known as Index, a holder of 103,000 magical texts.

"Stop, you're under arrest!" a female voice suddenly shouted.

Stopping in his tracks, Touma took a quick look around himself. Finding no one, he was about to continue on his way when he heard the voice again, except this time it was a pained scream.

Frantically searching around, he finally identified where the sound was coming from.

An alley way not twenty feet from where he stood.

Rushing forward, Touma ran into the alley and turned the first corner to found a group of gang members assaulting a girl around Touma's age.

From the fact that one man was on the ground and in cuffs, while another 3 seemed to be on the ground unconscious, and a further 2 were nursing broken wrists, it seems she was doing quite well before five of them rushed her and pinned her, a sixth with a hand out and trained at her.

Touma didn't even think as he leapt forward and punched one of the men in the back of the head, knocking him out.

Momentarily stunned, the rest of the group holding the girl down loosened their grip.

Instantly taking advantage of this, the girl slipped from their grasp and managed to land a kick to the face of one of them, knocking him out.

Seeing the girl stand, the man who had kept his arm trained on her concentrated and instantly a greenish blur shot out.

Then suddenly, Touma was between the two, the Imagine Breaker held out. As soon as the energy hit it, it disappeared. Shocked at his failed attack, he was left wide open to Touma's follow up punch which sent him into a wall and knocked him out cold.

What had started out as 12 gang members against one girl had quickly become 5 men, two with broken wrists, against two teenagers, a boy and a girl.

They were willing to go on and try to finish the Judgement bitch and the interloper when they heard the sound of foot steps.

Before they could even think about turning to run, the Anti-Skill had already arrived and surrounded them. Quickly the five tried to escape, but they were overwhelmed and arrested.

Of their gang, they were all Level 1's or 0's, the only Level 2 having been knocked out by Touma, so it was understandable that the trained Anti-Skill easily won.

* * *

Touma sat on a near by bench where the girl, who he now noticed was a member of Judgement told him to wait. Apparently they wanted his testimony about what he saw, both her and the Anti-Skill.

Taking a moment, he observed the girl. She had shoulder length dark hair, glasses, and, Touma felt himself blush as he noticed her impressive assets.

He sighed in frustration as he averted his gaze from the girl and onto the crumpled forms in his hands.

"Such misfortune," he muttered to himself. He could already tell he was going to get a lot of flak from both Komoe-sensei and that jersey wearing teacher for this.

Eventually one of the Anti-Skill came wondering over, the teacher he was looking for to his surprise. She was a tall beauty, though it was difficult to tell when she was wearing the bulky uniform. She had approached seriously until she saw his face.

"You again? What have you got caught up in this time?"

"Ah, nothing. I just came to help when I heard a scream."

"Fine," she sighed. "Well, I already know how you are. I'll get your testimony later. Go home." She told him.

"Um, sensei wanted me to deliver these to you," he told her, holding up the ball of paper.

Sighing, she shook her head and shooed him away by merely pointing her finger in no particular direction.

Touma fled before any more misfortune could befall him, unknowing of the conversation beginning just as he turned out of sight.

"Geez, that boy," Yomikawa found herself sighing again, "getting into this sort of trouble again."

"Um, excuse me." The Judgement girl interrupted, "but who was that boy, and what do you mean 'again'?"

Yomikawa turned toward her. "Oh, its you; what was your name, Konori I believe?"

"That's right, Konori Mii of Judgement Branch 177. What did you mean 'again'?"

"That boy is always getting into all sorts of trouble. I can't count the number of times me, his teacher or another member of the Anti-Skills have had to deal with him."

"Oh, so he's a bit of a problem child then?"

"Ha, we wish. His problem is he always has to help everybody, even if he gets hurt doing it."

"Sound like the kind of guy that should join Judgement," she thought aloud.

"I suppose."

"Still, I'd like to thank him for helping me."

'_You and half the female population of Academy City,_' Yomikawa kept that thought to herself. "Look, I can't give personal information out for such a frivolous reason. However, if you come and discuss this with me tomorrow at my school, I'm sure we could come to an arrangement."

At that, the blue clad teacher/Anti-Skill took her leave and headed home. The only reason she was here in the first place was because the incidence was so close to her home, and it was on the way.

Soon she had arrived at her rather large apartment home, where right now were her two new wards, a young girl with the physical age of 10 named Last Order with short brown hair and brown eyes and a boy known only as Accelerator, the strongest Level 5 of Academy City. He had white hair and red eyes, a condition that would make any one who looked at him think he was an albino.

She returned to find Pandemonium. Well, one little girl that seemed to have enough energy to completely wreck the apartment, with a single white haired boy laying on the couch doing his best to ignore it all as he zoned out on the couch.

Her home was a total mess. In the kitchen it looked like someone had randomly started throwing flour everywhere, and then having decided that that wasn't good enough, added rice to the mix. The milk was spilled in the fridge and had begun to seep out the door at the bottom. In short, it was a total mess.

Every room she checked in had a similar level of mess, whether it was the kitchen, bathroom or even her own room, clothes and make-up throw everywhere. The only room untouched appeared to be the living room where Accelerator was.

This had been happening a lot recently, Last Order going out of control while Accelerator, who was supposed to be watching over her did nothing to stop her, not unless she directly got on his nerves. Plus, the boy himself just seemed to be lazing the day away, all day everyday for the past week.

Enough was enough she had decided, and this was the final straw. That was why she had had to step in. He wouldn't like it, though Last Order probably would. None the less, she would force him to accept.

First thing first though. "What is going on in here!" she roared, startling Last Order to a halt. Accelerator didn't react.

Shocked, the light brown haired girl turned her attention to Yomikawa and immediately began to babble excuses. "It's not my fault, Misaka adamantly declares as Misaka scrambles to explain. Due to some unforeseeable circumstances, that guy had to fight off ten high class ESPers which created this mess, lies Misaka as Misaka's face falls as she realizes what she just said. I didn't mean to Misaka rallies using Misaka's favourite spoiled child technique."

"Last Order," she shouted, interrupting the little girl. "Go to your room for now. I'll deal with you later."

"Hai Misaka responds quietly as she goes to her room to sulk."

Once the little girl was gone, Yomikawa turned to Accelerator. "Why didn't you stop her?" she asked in a steely voice.

"Wasn't bothering me," he said easily. Weeks alone with Last Order had desensitized him to her antics unless he was the focus of them, which he often was. Luckily it wasn't the case this time.

Yomikawa frowned. "We need to talk," she told him. "It's not healthy for a boy your age to mope about the house like this," she explained. 'Normal though,' she kept that thought to herself. "That's why I've enrolled you in the high school I teach at."

"What! Why should I, Accelerator, Academy City's strongest, have to go to some third rate school filled with Level 1's and 0's!?" he raged, finally getting off from the couch and standing up on unsteady feet in an attempt to look her in the eye.

"Too late," she said simply. "What's done is done and it as already been arranged."

"What about that shitty little brat! You can't expect her to stay on her own, do you?" he asked in defence. He meant it to come out as a simple reason not to go, but it sounded like he was actually worried about her, something he would never admit out loud. Last Order, as the administrator of the Misaka Network, a network of just under 10,000 clones of the Railgun Misaka Mikoto, the third strongest Level 5, though the clones only generally achieved level 2 or 3, was in constant danger and needed to be protected at all times.

"She'll be coming with us and staying nearby you at all times. The teachers have already discussed it and decided that it should be fine. Frankly, this will be good for the both of you. You'll be able to interact normally with people your own age, and she'll finally have an outlet for all her energy."

"I refuse."

"Sorry, you can't refuse. You're going even if I have to drag you there myself."

"Tch, fine" Accelerator reluctantly agreed. Besides, if it's that school with _that_ _person_, spending time around them might allow him to figure it. It hadn't been particularly bugging him, but Accelerator had leaving mysteries unsolved.

"Good. Your uniform is being delivered later on tonight and you start tomorrow. I'll be in charge of breakfast and waking you up. A student has already been assigned to show you around tomorrow."

_'A shitty guy who lives in the light no doubt'_, he thought, the idea bringing a bad taste to his mouth.

Some of his thoughts must have unconsciously shown on his face though, as Yomikawa then said, "You'll be glad to know this guy is a bit of a delinquent. Komoe-sensei says you two even know each other."

"Like hell that will make me feel any better. Shit heads all of them," he scowled.

"We'll see." She replied to his coarse statement easily. "Now, I'll go tell Last Order and get you both to start cleaning up this house."

"Why should I -" he began, before she cut him off and in a clear and firm voice told him, "You should have stopped her."

Grumbling, Accelerator reluctantly began, wishing he had his power back. It would make it so much simpler to clean if he did, and he wouldn't have to listen to that brat's voice as she cheered either.

* * *

"Touma! Hey, Touma, I'm hungry. Where were you?" These were the first words out of Index's mouth when he arrived home. This nun who held 103,000 glimories, magic texts, in her head was living with him for some reason. She's been living here for just over two months, incidentally the amount of time his memory spans for. He knew there was a connection, but wasn't stupid enough to ask and risk her figuring it out.

"Alright already, just give me a minute and I'll start dinner."

She backed of immediately, the idea of food enough to quiet her down for at least a little while. Eventually though, she began to inquire about why he was so late.

"You weren't hanging around with short hair again, have you?" she asked.

"Huh, who? And anyway, you're wrong. I had to go and run an errand for Komoe-sensei, that's all. Ah, and I might be back late tomorrow. Apparently there's a new transfer student they want me to show around."

"Touma," Index began in a deadly serious tone of voice, her expression blank as dinner was being served. "Is this another girl that you're collecting?"

"Collecting? What are you talking about?"

"EEEEHH," she screeched. "Just answer the question, is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know, sensei never said." He hurriedly replied.

After that, conversation came to a halt as they eat the meal. Index was just finishing up her portion and Touma was about to prepare a second portion by reflex when she spoke to words that caused his heart to freeze in his chest.

"I'm full," she groaned, laying back and patting her stomach contently.

Without a word Touma stood up and left his apartment. Calmly he knocked on his next door neighbours door. After a few seconds, Tsuchimikado opened the door.

"Oh, Kami-yan, what brings you over at this time in the day?"

Woodenly Touma asked, "Have any magicians invaded the city?"

Instantly Tsuchimikado dropped his smiling demeanour and switched it for a more serious one. "Not that I know of. Why, have you heard of anything?"

"No, nothing. Any strange activity in Academy City?"

"Kami-yan, think about what you just said. If there's anything I feel you need to know about, I'll tell you. Seeing as you're my friend, I'll even tell you for free. Well, the first time that is. Why do you ask anyway?"

"No reason." With that, Touma made his way back into his apartment. Ignoring Index's inquisitive stare, he finished his meal, did the dishes and finished his homework.

That night, as he lay in the bathtub and tried to get to sleep, he found he couldn't relax, too busy contamplating what new level of hell was approaching him.

This was how one of the best days of Touma's remembered life came to an end, leaving him restless and thoughtful of what was to come.

* * *

"Huh, we need new members?" This was said by Shirai Kuroko, Level 4 Teleporter of Tokidawa Middle schooler, first year and member of Judgement.

"Yes," her sempai answered her. It was Konori Mii, the Judgement member Touma had helped earlier on.

Right now they were sat in their branch office, discussing a letter they had received at the beginning of the day. There were three girls in all, Konori Mii, Shirai Kuroko, a pigtailed girl who was just below average in height for her age, and finally Uiharu Kazari, are girl with short dark hair with a hair-band covered in flowers. The same age as Kuroko, she was a mere Level 1 in a regular middle school.

"But, but" she began, "aren't three members enough?"

"The problem isn't the numbers." Mii answered her. "The problem is that we are all girls."

"I don't see your point," Kuroko coolly replied.

"There are some places that boys can go that girls can't and vice-versa. That is why at least one member must be the opposite gender than the others. It was just one of those regulations that are generally ignored, but seeing as we've been called on it, we need to recruit at least one male member, preferably two."

"Then why don't we get in contact with the training company and see who they can recommend."

Mii shook her head in reply. "I already have, and all the male recruits have already been assigned to different branches. There are more female Judgement members than male after all, and so they are highly sought after by the few who do follow this rule. And if this letter has been sent to the other Branches that ignored the rule…" she trailed off, letting the two middle school girls connect the dots themselves. "We could always request a male member from another division, but I'm hesitant to do so."

Kuroko nodded in agreement and understanding.

"Umm, why is that?" Uiharu asked, slightly lost.

"You may not have noticed because you are relatively new, but the different divisions usually form rather tight groups, plus they quickly get stained that branches colours."

"Colours?"

"A figure of speech. Each branch has slightly different ways of approaching things, which members quickly pick up on. The differences may not be noticeable on the surface, but if you have to work with that person, it could grate and cause problems. For example, this branch takes a more hands-on approach, something that a member of another branch may find excessive and even dangerous. Plus, when you consider that we would effectively be taking that person away from their group forcibly, he may lash out at us."

"So what are we going to do?" Uiharu worriedly asked.

"Recruit guys ourselves. I've already spoken to the administration and they have agreed to let us just recruit someone without them having to go through training as long as they agree that that person is suitable."

"And you think this man you met today is suitable?"

"Well, I'll just have to find out tomorrow, won't I?" she smiled.

* * *

Quick note about the time line.

It starts a bit after volume 12 and so may contain spoilers. However, that is where it diverges. The part with the Hound Dogs and Vent never happened, but the rest did.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi you shitty little brat, stay still" Accelerator scolded the fidgeting Last Order. She was scrambling around the back seat of Yomikawa's car wearing the female school uniform fitted to her size, giving her the appearance of grade school girl, or considering the uniform, a very small high school girl. Fortunately for her, such an appearance would likely go largely uncommented, with the likes of Komoe-sensei around.

Similarly, Accelerator was dressed in the winter uniform, a black gakuran ready for his first day of school in a long long time.

Just like Yomikawa had said Accelerators uniform had arrived later the same night, as well as a set for Last Order, to his shock.

When questioned, Yomikawa had said that she'd fit in better like this, though she had had an amused twinkle in her eye as she said it. Accelerator had simply let the matter drop for his own sanity.

The next day she had woken both of them up, and Accelerator once again found himself wishing he still had the ability to cancel out sound waves with his Vector Manipulation.

Eventually, Last Order calmed down and they arrived at the school. They were early so there was very few people around, mostly just teachers like Yomikawa. Of course, this included the very person that Accelerator was so interested in, who had come out to greet them.

He couldn't help but stare at that person and devoting himself to figuring out the mystery. He was half tempted to switch to ESP mode to increase processing power.

"Oooo," that person squealed and blushed. "Staring at me so intently, just like my students. It makes me so happy and uncomfortable at the same time."

"If it's not the result of some new anti-aging device, perhaps she's the result of continual cloning in the same process of Last Order, her memories and personality saved on a Testament device."

"Or maybe she's a super genius child who became a teacher at age 10 like from that Manga, suggests Misaka as Misaka screws up her face in thought."

"Just like last time," Komoe sensei pouted.

"Come on, lets go," Yomikawa prompted.

The three followed dutifully behind to the teachers area, were Yomikawa broke off at the sight of a girl from Judgement. Meanwhile Komoe explained the situation.

"Now, Last Order-san will be in the same class as you, though she won't have to participate if she doesn't want to. Not to say you can't if you don't want to," she hastened to add.

"Both of you will be in my homeroom class-" she began, before Accelerator cut her off.

"Why can't we be in Yomikawa's class?"

"That's because the school board frowns on students being in the same class as their guardian teaches. They say there is a possibility of favouritism. So, you'll be in my class instead."

Accelerator said nothing, while Last Order simply nodded in response.

"I'll have to go through a few of the more important rules with you now, but the rest can be found in this," she told them, handing each a handbook.

"The only rule you need to know right now is that use of powers is restricted in the school building, and will not be tolerated especially in the classroom. However, outside the building, on the sports-fields and such, use of powers are allowed and even encouraged. It forces students to think of new ways of utilising their abilities, promoting growth."

"Although you're a Level 5, you might find the experience useful yourself, allowing you to recover some of your processing power."

"Doubtful," Accelerator spat out.

"You never know." She chimed. Looking at the clock, she realised the time. "Ah, it's time to set off if we don't want to be late. My cute little students will be worried about me."

"Now, Last Order-san," she began as they walked. "I know being around all these high school students might be a little scary, but they're all really nice, so don't worry. If you really need some help, or even just someone to talk to, feel free to come to me or the student who'll be looking after you."

"What're they like?" Last Order asked.

"Kamijo-chan is a kind boy who'll help anyone. I'm sure you two will get along. I know we do," she blushed, fighting back a squeal of happiness.

Meanwhile, Accelerator had stopped cold at the name. _'That name sounds familiar._' He mused. _'Yomikawa did say I'd met him before, but I don't usually remember the names of the trash I face.'_

On the other hand, Last Order's face lit up at the name and she began bouncing up and down. "What room what room Misaka asks as Misaka is unable to contain her joy."

"204," Komoe-sensei answered.

Just like that, she was off, running ahead to room number mentioned, leaving Komoe-sensei to chase after, or in Accelerators case hobble.

"Come back here you shitty brat!" he called, but she was already out of ear-shot.

All he managed to achieve was getting Komoe-sensei to turn around and scold him for his bad language.

* * *

"You're here earlier than I expected," the green jersey wearing teacher said to the waiting Mii when she saw her.

"Yes. You didn't say what time you wanted to see me so I came as early as I could so I wouldn't miss any of my classes."

Yomikawa grimaced as she looked at the clock. Judging from the time, unless Mii's school was really close by, it was doubtful she would make it on time. "We have new students today, and because they live with me I was late in today." She explained. "I haven't spoken to Kamijo-san yet, but I will."

"Yes," Mii replied.

"If you haven't already guessed, Kamijo-san is a student at this school. You will be able to thank him later on, but right now I'm afraid you'll have to wait."

"Thank you. Can I ask you something?"

"I may not look it, but I am a teacher. Ask whatever you want."

"Kamijo-san, would you recommend him for Judgement?"

"That guy in Judgement, huh? I think he would do well there, but I'm afraid that you'll find it difficult to agree to that. Besides, he's a Level 0, and not many of them manage to find themselves in Judgement. What brought this on anyway?"

"The branch that I'm in charge of needs to recruit male members, and I was hoping that Kamijo-san would consider joining."

"So you're saying you want Kamijo-san to join a female only Judgement branch. How many girls are there?" she asked with no small trace of amusement.

"Including myself, 3."

"I'd give it two weeks before he tore the branch apart just by being there."

"What! How?"

"Kamijo-san has a way with the ladies, you see. You can't even hate him for it because he isn't a playboy, he doesn't try to impress and pick up girls. He just does it naturally. What's worse is that he doesn't even notice."

"You can't be serious," she deadpanned.

"About this I can. In this school, 1 in every 3 girls you talk to will have feelings towards Kamijo-san above the level of friendship. In the general population of the 6-9 districts, 1 in 10 will know and be thankful towards him in some way."

"I don't believe you."

Yomikawa chuckled. "Just ask around for a spiky haired boy and you'll see. Now, do you still want to ask him to join judgement?"

"Even if what you say is true, I don't think it will matter. My two underclassmen are both middle school girls, one of which is a lesbian."

"What about you?"

"I trust myself not to fall for a colleague," she answered seriously. "So yes, I would still like to ask Kamijo-san to join Judgement."

"I see. Well, as long as you take what I've said into consideration, I fully recommend Kamijo-san for Judgement."

"Thank you."

"However, while you're here recruiting, I have a proposition to make."

"What?"

"I want you to try and convince someone to join Judgement."

"Who?"

"Accelerator, the strongest Level 5 there is. I've suggested it before, but the idea was shot straight down. Maybe you'll have better luck."

"I can try, but we usually take volunteers, and we don't often actively recruit."

"I understand, but I hope you'll try."

"Alright, I'll try."

_*Boom* _the sound tore through the school, even as the entire room shook hard enough to knock both Mii and Yomikawa out of their seats.

"What is going on?!" Yomikawa yelled as she stood.

_*Boom* _Another, smaller impact, this time from outside the school. Both officials rushed to the window and found something neither expected.

On the field, buried in the ground was a chunk of concrete, splitting a section of the ground in two. Less than two feet away lay a boy in the black uniform, and he was standing up.

It was obvious from the spiky black hair that it was Touma.

"As hard to hit as ever, you bastard!" the voice of Accelerator called out. It came from nearby, and when Yomikawa searched for it she found him stood on the edge of the second floor, that part of the wall gouged out.

"What does he think he's doing?!"

* * *

"She's late," Fukiyose Seiri commented.

"Well, I heard there was a new transfer student nya~"

"Boy or girl?" was Aoigami's immediate question as he stood up with a sudden burst of energy.

"Boy unfortunately."

Listless, he collapsed onto his desk.

Soon, the sound of running foot steps reached the room before the door finally flew open.

There stood a little girl who Kamijo Touma recognised, wearing a uniform he recognised and a delighted smile, as soon as she spotted him she ran up to his standing form and used her small arms to wrap him in a hug.

"It nice to see you again Misaka announces as Misaka buries her head in your stomach."

"Ehhh, what's Misaka-The-Superior doing here?" he asked her in surprise.

"Kami-yan, what's going on, nya~? One of your girls has come to visit you to deliver lunch and a kiss, maybe?"

"You're wrong! She's just this girl I helped."

"It's always the same with you, isn't it?!" Seiri spoke in a chilling voice. "I promised myself I wouldn't interfere in your skirt chasing, but I refuse to let this stand."

With that she punched him to the ground, knocking him from Last Order's grasp.

Standing over him, Seiri sent him into a cold sweat. "It's not like that, I sear!"

"Why is nee-san hurting Misaka's saviour Misaka asks as Misaka fights back tears."

Instantly Seiri transformed from the chilling punisher to a caring if cold big sister.

"Don't worry, its' alright now. I won't let this idiot touch you any more."

"Huh, touch Misaka asks as Misaka tilts her head to the side in a questioning manner. But Misaka likes skinship Misaka Misaka protests."

"Kamijo-san! How dare you abuse this girl!" Seiri growls once again.

It was unfortunate that this was the moment that Accelerator walked in to hear these words and see Last Order cry. He saw his new classmates all stare at one boy, someone he recognised.

"You bastard!" he yelled. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Immediately Accelerator flipped the switch on his choker to ESPer mode.

Stamping his foot down he manipulated the vectors to bring pieces of concrete of up, sending large cracks throughout the floor, the walls and beyond.

"Hey, wait, wait!" Touma cried, but his pleas were ignored. With some difficulty he dodged the first volley of projectiles.

Looking around the room, he saw the faces off his classmates running away in terror, the crying Last Order and the furious Accelerator.

He didn't know why Accelerator was there, but he did know that he had to get away from his classmates for their own safety. With Accelerator by the door, there was only one way out the room.

Touma turned and ran and jumped through the window, smashing it to bits. He landed hard and rolled out the way just in time to avoid a piece of the school crashing into him.

Shakily standing up Touma looked up to find Accelerator standing on the edge of a hole in the wall. The rest of the wall was not two feet from him.

"As hard to hit as ever, you bastard!" Jumping down Accelerator landed hard, sending a shockwave not dissimilar to an earthquake through the ground, causing Touma to lose his balance.

Seeing an opening for a one-hit kill strike, Accelerator sent himself flying forward with his powers. Not fast enough, unfortunately, as Touma just managed to side-step.

Immediately Accelerator backed up, knowing that long ranged attacks would be the best way to defeat this guy. From his first encounter, he knew that his ability didn't work directly, at least on his right hand.

He'd deduced that that guys ability to prevent his attacks was located primarily in his right hand as he had always been careful to block and attack with that appendage only. Unless he could create an opening to exploit, long ranged attacks were the best tactic.

Looking around, the white haired boy noticed no obvious projectiles so had to settle on the next best things.

Grinning, he stomped down on the ground, bringing rocks up and flying towards Touma, who took all but the biggest rubble to his torso.

"Wait, wait, why are we fighting?" Touma ground out through teeth gritted in pain.

Ignoring him, Accelerator stomped once again, sending another volley. This time Touma dodged the lot and began to run toward him.

Again the Level 5 stomped, confident he could hit Touma before he got too close, but this time the Level 0 foresaw it, and once he had deemed himself close enough, slapped his right hand on the ground at the moment of Accelerator's impact.

The result was nothing. All that happened was Accelerators foot hit the ground. Surprised, Accelerator was a little to slow in blocking, and a punch to the face sent him flying back.

Touma backed off, allowing Accelerator to stand. "We are no longer enemies, not unless you're still hurting The Sisters. Other than that, we have no reason to fight."

"What are you talking about," he spat. "How could you say that even after what I've done?"

"What's done is done, and there's nothing that can be done to change that, and then if you were once my enemy, it doesn't mean we'll always be enemies."

"The hero's at it again, even trying to save me! Like I can be redeemed!"

"Redemption? I see, so that's it; that voice of yours is calling out for forgiveness but doesn't think it can be redeemed. Fine then, that illusion of yours, I'll break it and show you the truth!"

Charging, the two drew close to each other; their fist's back and ready to strike, and they did.

Touma's fist glanced off Accelerator's as it passed before finally hitting its mark in his face, while Accelerator's fist planted in Touma's face. Cross-Counter. Accelerator's blow may have fit much harder, but Accelerator's physical weakness made Touma's punch just as damaging.

Both stumbled back before going for another strike, only to be stopped as Accelerator suddenly stumbled, slowly falling to the ground as his limbs twitched uncontrollably. Touma was stopped by a strong electrical shock causing him to stumble, immediately followed by the appearance of Last Order.

"Please don't fight anymore pleads Misaka as Misaka sobs. Misaka doesn't want Misaka's saviours to hurt each other says Misaka as Misaka stands firm."

Touma stood a moment later, shaking off the numb feeling. Last Order packed an electrical punch, but Mikoto hit harder.

Seeing Misaka's crying face, he couldn't help but slump down and agree. "Alright, we won't fight anymore." Looking past Last Order, he could still see Accelerator twitching on the ground. "What did you do to him?"

"Misaka sent an order to the other Misaka's to stop sharing calculation ability Misaka answers as Misaka frets. Without the help of the Misaka Network calculation is now impossible due to brain damage suffered while helping this Misaka Misaka expands as Misaka sends orders to give back partial ability."

As soon as she said that, Accelerator's limbs ceased their twitching and Misaka began to repeat her plea to stop fighting.

"Fine," he snarled, flipping his switch back to Normal Mode.

"Accelerator!"

"Kamijo-chan!"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" both Yomikawa and Komoe yelled in unison as they run to the trio.

"Such misfortune," Touma sighed.

* * *

Both boys were taken to the teacher's office and sat down.

The two women paced, alternately ranting at them about fighting and destruction of school property.

Accelerator seemed to ignore it for the most part, while Touma apologized every time they both paused for breath.

"I don't even know where to begin your punishments, either of them." Yomikawa said at last. "You should both be expelled or the very least suspended for this, but I think that it would null the entire reason I enrolled you in this school," she said to the Strongest.

"Kamijo-chan, although you weren't the aggressor, policy is that both participants are punished equally, no exceptions if they do more than defend themselves."

It was then that Yomikawa caught sight of someone that gave her an idea. "Komoe-sensei, I would like a word with you. I have an idea."

With that, they left the room and closed the door.

Touma turned to Accelerator. "We don't have to fight anymore, we're no longer enemies," he stated again.

"That may be true," Accelerator reluctantly admitted, "but that doesn't make us friends either."

"There's no reason we can't be either." Silence was his only response. "I hear you saved Last Order."

"Don't remind me," he spat out.

"If you don't really think we are still enemies why did you attack me?"

"Seeing you're face again made me angry," he said.

"Really, or was it that you saw Last Orders crying face and got angry?"

"Say any more and fucking kill you!"

"Now now, that's not nice," Komoe-sensei interrupted before it could escalate as she walked through the door, Yomikawa on her heels.

"We've decided your punishment," the tall woman announced. "Konori Mii will explain." Once said, in walked a girl that Touma vaguely recognised from yesterday.

"So how'd it go?" Kuroko asked her sempai later that day.

"Well, we've got two new male Judgement members, though not in the way I would like."

"What do you mean?"

"They didn't exactly volunteer. They were forced to join by their teachers as a punishment."

"Punishment? What did they do?"

"Started a fight which destroyed at least one classroom and did tens of thousands of yen worth of damage to the rest of the school and its grounds."

Kuroko and Uiharu gawked in amazement. "Are you sure you want them to join?" Uiharu asked.

"Yes, I do. They could really do a lot of good."

"What makes you say that?"

"One's the Level 5, as in Accelerator, The Strongest."

"Wow, that's amazing," Uiharu gushed.

"And who's the other one?"

"His name is Kamijo Touma, and though I'm not sure about his power, it seems pretty impressive if Accelerator had trouble fighting him."

"He-he, Kamijo-san, you say?" Kuroko giggled creepily.

"You know him?"

"We've had encounters before; he's even saved my life before, that bastard!"

"You don't seem happy about it."

"He's my one and only rival for Onee-sama's love, a battle I refuse to lose. It makes my blood boil just to remember her happy face as she came home from a night of chasing him around."

"Geez, that teacher wasn't kidding, was she," Mii sighed.

"Hmm?"

"No, its nothing."

"Alright then, they start in a couple of days, but until then we've got work to do."

With that the three girls got back to their jobs and daily lives, the protection of the city as Judgement.

* * *

"How'd Konori-sempai's recruitment go?"

It was late night now, and Kuroko had returned to the dorm room that she shared with the beautiful, wonderful, Ace of Tokiwadai, the girl that sent her heart beating hard and fast, and made her skin tingle, though admittedly those last two could have been due to her electricity, Misaka Mikoto, The Railgun and third strongest Level 5's.

"Ah, Onee-sama, how did you know about that?"

"You told me yesterday, remember? You said that Konori-sempai was going to try and recruit someone."

"Ah, yes, well, she managed to succeed. We now have two new Judgement members."

"What are there names?"

"Umm, KamijoTouma," she said very quickly, before slowing down as she finished "and Accelerator."

Misaka froze. "Did you just say Accelerator?" she asked, giving off sparks.

"Yes, why?"

"No reason," she laughed in a way that made Kuroko worry, a bitter laugh.

"Onee-sama?"

"It's nothing. Well, I can't wait to see him. I'm sure it'll be interesting."

* * *

Omake

Valentines Day. The day where girls would give guys they were interested in chocolates, weather it was friendship or romantic interest or not.

None of this mattered to Touma as he made his way to school though. He made his way to school as care free as could be. Index was still asleep and he'd prepared breakfast and lunch for her, as well as himself.

When he arrived at the school though, he began getting some strange looks. From the men they were glares, while the girls were giving him some shy looks.

Dismissing it, he arrived at his class to unbelieving stares from Aoigami, Seiri, and Tsuchimikado.

"What's with that look?" Touma asked his friends as he sat.

"We didn't think you'd be in today, nya~."

"Not after what happened last year anyway." Aoiami added.

"Well, I for one am glad you decided to come despite your insistence that you wouldn't." This came from Seiri. "It would be stupid to miss school because you were scared."

"Why would I be scared?" These words carelessly slipped out from the amnesiac Touma. Luckily, they believed it was caused by something else.

"Repression?" Tsuchimikado mused out loud.

"It was pretty bad, but not that bad."

"Not something you'd forget though."

"Well,-" Aoigami began, but they were interrupted.

It was a girl, dark hair, brown eyes and a year younger. The four were silent as she approached Touma.

Shyly, she held out a box of chocolates. "This is for you sempai." She said hesitantly. As soon as the words were out her mouth, she blushed a pretty pink and fled. They silently watched her go.

Before they could even speck, Komoe-sensei walked through the door with a pout. "Kamijo-chan, there are about twenty boxes of chocolate out here for you. I hope we won't have the same incident as last time."

Touma nodded dumbly. With the help of Aogami and Tsuchimikado, they carried the boxes of chocolate in side and split in to two piles, the anonymous and those with Love letters attached. Meanwhile, Komoe-sensei and the class glowered.

Nevertheless, classes continued as normal, and slowly Touma began to lose interest.

He felt his mind wondering, along with his eyes. Looking out the window, he saw Misaka Imouto, and he froze. Rubbing his eyes in disbelief, when he opened them again he found he was wrong. Where once there was one Misaka Imouto, there was now two.

"Fukou da." He sighed.

When he next looked, there were 10 Misaka's, all had a small smile on her face and were holding a box of chocolate in their left hand.

_'Wait, didn't Misaka (original) say their were only 8 Misaka's in the city.'_

Miles away, Aleister was mildly worried about all the Misaka Sister's returning to the city, while in another place entirely Last Order was contemplating the best way to make chocolate for two separate people.

But back in the school, Touma was beginning to panic as more and more Misaka's appeared, a fact that the rest of the school was taking notice of.

Very quickly, a couple of hundred Misaka's were lined up in a block, a single Misaka stood apart.

As one, at some unseen signal, some held up a sign, making words appear. It spelled, 'Accept our Love, Touma'

Touma held up his hand. "May I be excused?"

Komoe-sensei stiffly nodded, and Touma fled.

He ran out the back door, hiding as much as possible.

Unfortunately, the bad luck he was famous for kicked in, and he was soon discovered and approached.

"Misaka would like to give you these Misaka says shyly," she said, holding a box of chocolates forward. Hesitantly, Touma took them.

"Thank you," he responded stiffly. "Please don't tell your Sisters you saw them."

Unfortunately, Last Order disagreed, and thought the rest of the Sisters deserved a chance too.

And so, a wave of middle school girls descended upon Touma, and he ran, blowing past a blushing Mikoto, and didn't stop.

When he stopped to rest an hour later, he turned to find nearly a thousand Misaka's breathing heavily, but there, including a certain Level 5 who was setting off sparks.

Too tired to run anymore, there was only one thing to say. "Fukou Da!!"

* * *

A/N: Hope this is good. The next few chapters will have to wait as I have another fic to work on for awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

"JUDGEMENT!!" Accelerator raged as they arrived home. He was not happy with that arrangement, at all. He wasn't the type of person to go around helping people, and he knew the sort of work Judgement did. He had been briefed on Judgements movements and job description for the Level 6 Shift Experiment.

He had to know when there would be people around to avoid being seen as he fought The Sisters. To optimise this knowledge, he had been told all about the usual jobs in Judgement.

That Konori Mii had been more or less honest in her explanation of Judgement duties, but he had noticed that she had tried to make it seem more exciting, or had simply left out some of Judgements less desirable duties.

So angry and upset was the white haired boy, even Last Order was subdued. Although she knew he wouldn't do anything more than snap at her if she said anything, the rest of the Misaka Network was cautioning her to back off and let him rage. It would be much easier to cheer him up if he'd already gotten through the anger.

Besides, there was a matter that needed attending to with a couple of the Sisters. It was an urgent proposal that the Sister in question wanted to discuss with the rest of the Network as a form of support.

The Sisters had a shared consciousness, and while it was now possible to keep secrets and have a sense of privacy, it wasn't always that way. While the Experiment had been on-going, all information was shared no matter what. Making decisions was the same way; a Sister would ask for a vote or another form of consensus if ever a variable situation arose. They were effectively one mind, many bodies. Now the Sisters where individuals who could keep secrets and make their own choices, though for bigger decisions the Misaka felt more comfortable discussing it in a group if at all possible, especially if it might effect the whole Network.

"Calm down Accelerator," Yomikawa tried to settle her charge, but he refused and continued to rage, before finally graduating to sulking, not that he would admit that that was what he was doing.

"Now, Accelerator, this is your opportunity to help people who need it. Are you going to let this opportunity go?"

* * *

"What do you mean you'll be home late for awhile?!" shouted the angry Index.

"I have to do some community service because I got into a fight at school. Starting in a couple of days I have to report to Judgement everyday."

"Then what will I do?"

"You'll just have to wait until I get back, or go next door to Tsuchimikado's. I'll ask him to keep an eye out on you."

"No! Why can't I just stay with you?"

"It'll be boring," he sighed. "Plus, I'll be too busy and won't have any time to play with you."

"Touma. Why didn't you say that they wouldn't let me stay with you?"

Touma winced. He didn't want to lie, but he also didn't want her to notice the omission. She had probably only realized it because that was the answer she had been expecting, one that she would have ignored anyway. That was one of the reasons Touma hadn't even bothered to lie about it.

It was true that Index would be allowed to stop by and visit the branch office, though her following him around when he was patrolling or doing his duty would be frowned upon. Last Order would be in a similar situation.

"Such misfortune," he sighed. "You can visit, but you wouldn't be able to follow me around," he confessed.

"Then I'll just do that," she decided. In the end, Touma didn't even bother trying to refuse.

* * *

"How is this class room repaired already?" These were the first words out of Accelerators lips that day as he walked through the door and into his classroom.

In a single night the entire school had been repaired, even the field had been filled in and evened out. For a low-budget school, this was a surprisingly quick recovery.

"Yay," Last Order cheered as she entered just behind him, excited.

When he walked through the door, silence had fallen in the class. After yesterday's incident, people were terrified of the red eyed ESPer. Well, all that is apart from two individuals who felt no fear of the man at all; Aoigami and Tsuchimikado were both a bit too dense to feel afraid of the guy who effortlessly destroyed their classroom and was the most powerful ESPer ever born. At least, that's what the rest of the class thought.

The truth was a different matter entirely.

"Hey! Accel, right? Nice to meet you –nya. I'm Tsuchimikado Motoharu and this is my friend Aoigami Pierce." he smiled as he introduced himself to the psychopath.

Accelerator stared in slight confusion even as Last Order grabbed onto him and hid behind his legs. She peeked out in curiosity as Pierce offered his own greeting.

She remembered these two. It had been when she met Touma for the first time in the underground; they had thought she was on a date with Touma and he had told her to stay away from them. A sentiment her Sisters had agreed with.

Still, they were her saviour's friends, so they couldn't be too terrible. Then again, it was something that they had said that had led to the fight between her two saviours the day before.

Last Order was confused.

"We just wanted to welcome you and your loli…?"

"Last Order," Accelerator supplied with a scowl. "And don't call her my loli."

"Well, we just wanted to welcome you to our class."

The white haired boy grunted in response and stalked past them, Last Order clinging to him the entire time. He stood at the front of the room, unsure as to his next course of action. Not that anyone would be able to tell as he hid it behind a scowl.

Emboldened by the fact that Accelerator hadn't lashed out at two of the Baka Trio, and slightly annoyed that they had shown more courage than her, the class representative approached next.

"Welcome to our class," Seiri greeted with a stiff bow. "Last Order as well," she offered to the shy girl behind him with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Onee-chan Misaka chirps as Misaka smiles in delight."

"My name is Fukiyose Seiri."

Both Accelerator and Last Order nodded in acceptance.

Turning back to the Level 5, the class representative began to speak. "We don't permit fighting in this classroom, though I suppose I am also at fault for over-reacting to the idiot's jokes. I expect you to adhere to the rules."

"Tch, fine."

"Okay! Misaka cheers as Misaka finally relinquishes her hold on Accelerator's pants."

"If I may ask, it seemed you both know Kamijou-san. I was wondering how the three of you met?"

"Misaka and Misaka's saviour's meeting was a co-incidence as he and Misaka met in the underground shopping district. Misaka, Misaka 10032 and Misaka Original all wanted to spend time with him Misaka Misaka adds."

Slightly confused, Seiri turned to Accelerator. "She means her older sisters," the red eyed boy partially lied.

"Accelerator and Touma met when Touma saved Misaka 10032 from Accelerator. Any other information on this matter will need password confirmation Misaka explains before Misaka cuts the flow of information abruptly."

"Misaka? Isn't that the name of a Level 5?"

"That's right," Tsuchimikado confirmed.

"Isn't that the girl that tackled Kami-yan to the ground and demanded love-love time with him?" Pierce asked rhetorically.

"Yep, that's right –nya! We didn't see Kami-yan till the next day, and he still hadn't finished his homework. He must have been busy all day on his date…" Tsuchimikado trailed off with a suggestive smirk.

"Oi, what are you saying about me now?" the man himself interrupted.

"Nothing at all Kami-yan," the blond boy dismissed.

The blue haired one did find it fit to continue however. "We were just talking about one of your girlfriends."

"I don't have a girlfriend!" he immediately denied.

"Hai, hai," their argument was stopped before it could begin by Komoe-sensei's appearance. "Back to your seats you two." With a sigh the two complied; the other students also meandered to their seats.

"Now, as you can see we have two new students; Last Order-chan and Accelerator-chan. Please treat them well."

'_Accelerator-__**chan**_' Touma thought in disbelief.

"Kamijou-chan, I trust you'll take care of him."

"Hai," Touma sighed.

"That guy!" Accelerator spat.

"Yay!" Last Order cheered.

Classes proceeded more or less as normal after that; the two new students were placed in available seats at the back of the class, right next to Touma's seat at the back window.

Apart from the occasional glances and whispering, and Accelerator mumbling to himself every so often (Touma thought he heard "So stupid!" and "Are these guys idiots!" every so often) it was a normal lesson.

It was only when the second period began that things got strange. It was a male teacher who entered for the next class; Touma could honestly say he had no clue what this guys name was. A combination of his amnesia and the other students usually calling him simply sensei made it nearly impossible for him to tell. Whenever someone did call out his name, either he wasn't paying attention or he was too far away to clearly make it out.

When he entered, he was a nervous wreck; sweaty and pale he looked like he was about to wet himself.

Slightly confused, the students nevertheless went through the usual Stand, Bow, Sit routine, all but Accelerator.

Shakily, he began the lesson.

"Oi, is this guy usually like this?" Accelerator asked.

"No, this is really weird," Touma whispered back.

Suddenly, the white haired boy frowned. Suddenly he slammed his hand flat against the desk hard and loud enough to make everyone jump in surprise.

The teacher took it to extremes though. Touma thought he must have jumped six foot in the air. He spun around quickly and found his eyes locked with Accelerator's, who gave him a glare.

The old man squeaked before running out the class.

Accelerator scowled. "Looks like he was afraid of me."

"This happen a lot?"

"Yeah," he sighed before realizing who he was talking to. "Not that it's any of your concern."

Touma simply sighed.

There were a few minutes of silence between them as the rest of the class milled around, until they both heard scribbling.

As one they turned to look at Last Order, who appeared to be hard at work. Grumbling, Accelerator snatched away her note book and began to flip though it.

"Hey! Misaka complains as Misaka makes attempts to take her work back."

Touma leaned back in his seat in order to get a look at the contents of the book. He could see colourful if crude pictures, ranging from people to places to buildings. There was not one single written word. The book was entirely doodles.

"Geez you little brat, this is what you've been doing this whole time? And to think I almost thought you were working," the red eyed boy chastised, throwing the book at the girl.

Last Order blushed lightly at the scolding.

Touma sighed once again. This was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

At the first break, Touma showed the pair around the facilities. It was just regular stuff, except that Last Order had a nasty habit of running off.

Whenever both boys turned their backs, even if it was just for a moment, she disappeared and time had to be spent looking for her.

Classes eventually continued, but in the break they hadn't even managed to get through half of what they wanted to.

The next few teachers were all rather jumpy at Accelerators presence, but none were as bad as before.

Finally, it was lunch, and the small tour continued.

But first, Touma had to make a call.

"_Gah! W-what do you want_?" the kind of happy voice of Misaka came from his phone. She didn't even say hello.

Touma cut straight to the point. "Do you know anything about kids?"

"_K-k-k-kids! Why do you want to know? There alrig_-"

"_Who is this that wants to impregnate Onee-sama! I shall strike you down if you even think of touching her!"_

"Huh! What are you talking about Shirai-san?"

"_You"_ Kuroko growled, recognising his voice. _"I will not let you near Onee-sama!"_

With that the line went dead.

"What the hell?" These were the only words Touma could think to say.

"Huuh. What's with you?" Accelerator accidentally let slip.

"I think I just got called out by an angry girlfriend, and I don't know why."

"Tch, whatever."

The tour continued. "So what have you been doing since you and I fought? I know that you saved Last Order and got hurt, but I don't know the details."

"Drifted, saved her," he tilted his head to indicate Last Order, who was running in front of them, "from a virus that would have driven The Sisters on a killing spree, got a bullet in the brain for my trouble. I was in hospital for around a month, before getting out a couple of weeks ago."

"So you decided to save them. That's good."

"Don't focus on just that. What about you? Gotten into any fights with guys like me?"

"Don't remind me. Ever since I met that girl I've been in and out of the hospital way too many times, and always treated by the same doctor too."

"The Frog Faced one?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Same. Why were you hospitalised? I'll be pissed if the great hero that beat me can't win a single fight." _'Can't save someone._'

"Almost every time I help someone, I end up in the hospital. But not once have I let down the person I was trying to save," he said with pride. "People have been hurt because I wasn't fast enough, but I'm not the kind of guy who would leave a fight half finished, even if it killed me."

"Is it worth it?"

"Look at that girl, and you should know the answer yourself."

"You preach too much." Accelerator responded as he watched Last Order smile.

* * *

Kuroko snapped the phone shut, scowling. That man had dared to call Onee-sama and speak of such lewd things. Who knew what kind of things they talk about regularly.

'_Wait, this means they have each others phone numbers! Onee-sama, why would you sully yourself by spending time with that man?' _

"Kuroko, what do you think you're doing!" Misaka shouted, waking from her daze as she noticed Kuroko was doing something on her phone.

"Must delete," Kuroko was mumbling.

Snatching her phone back, she just barely stopped her from erasing Touma's number. "Don't mess with other people's stuff!" Misaka sent a minor electric shock her way.

Kuroko pouted from her position lying on the floor, where the discharge had sent her.

Misaka was just about to call Touma back when she suddenly froze.

'_Kids! He wants to know about kids!_' Blushing, Misaka stuffed her phone away. _'I'll call him back later,'_ she reasoned.

* * *

"Onee-sama," Kuroko hesitantly began.

"What?" Misaka replied. She had calmed down considerably from the incident at lunch, and they were both now in the dorms.

Silence, and then, "Never mind."

Misaka gave her friend a curious glance, but eventually went back to reading her magazine. "If something is bothering you, tell me."

"Nothing's wrong."

Kuroko was not happy. Misaka would at some point stop by the branch office, and there she would find Kamijou Touma.

She was just about to make something up to dissuade a visit, but she found herself unable to do so.

She could honestly say that the less time the two spent together, the better, but there was a difference in actively trying to keep them apart and simply not encouraging them to meet.

Lying would be the former, and not telling Onee-sama of that brute's whereabouts would be the latter.

She found herself unable to lie. Onee-sama would be upset for lying to her, while at least keeping quiet would allow her to continue with a clear conscience.

She couldn't help but picture Misaka's happy face whenever she first lays eyes on him.

'_Why can't she be that happy to see me too?'_

"Nothing at all." She repeated.

* * *

Omake because as soon as I realised what I did, I felt terrible.

She was quiet. Too quiet. She had acquaintances, but she wasn't particularly close with anyone.

In fact, he was probably the closest thing she had to a friend in the school.

He was hyperaware of her after his first day, when he had almost forgotten her. Well, it was her first day at her new school; it was only his first because he couldn't remember anything from before a few months ago.

He approached with a smile when he noticed she was alone, on the side-lines. He hated it when she was alone and always tried to keep her company when someone else wasn't.

"Hey Himegami-san," he greeted.

She didn't smile, but her posture changed. When before she was slumped down in boredom and loneliness, now she sat up that little bit straighter in happiness at someone to talk to.

"Hello Touma," her near monotone voice came out.

He smiled as he sat down across from her and began to talk. They spoke of nothing special, for she was just happy talking to him and didn't want her to come anywhere near his dangerous life, not after what happened last time.

Until, "There's a fireworks exhibition tonight," she told him, "but it's after curfew."

"Do you want to go?"

She nodded.

"Alright then, what time should I pick you up?"

"It's after curfew," she repeated, her cheeks colouring at the thought of him taking her out_, almost like a date. _

"It's fine."

"You could get in trouble."

"It's fine," he repeated. "You obviously want to go, so I'll take you and make sure we don't get caught."

"Why would you do that?" she asked.

"I'd do anything for you, so why wouldn't I do this? I'll pick you up at nine, and then you can tell me where it is."

"Just you and me?" she asked another question as her mouth went dry.

"Of course, this way we can hide together better. Plus, it's always nice to spend some time alone with you."

Himegami felt her cheeks heat up, but she refused to look away from his eyes. From them she could tell he was serious, he really wanted to spend a night alone with her.

She felt her so warm, so happy.

"Make it ten," she told him. She would need just that long to make sure she was ready.

Everything had to be perfect on her date, even if he didn't even realize that was what it was. If she had her way, by the end of tonight, there would be no doubt that that was what it was.

* * *

New chapter, sorry for the short length, but exam season starts very soon, (Again).

And then I lost 6,000-7,000 words for Kitsune on Campus which I'll have to re-write. How annoying is that?

I very much doubt you'll get another update until mid-June. Sorry, but I hope this will suffice until then.


	4. Chapter 4

"Will Kamijou-chan and Accelerator-chan please go to the nurse's office," Konoe-sensei told the two boys at the beginning of class. It was the morning of Accelerator and Last Order's third day of school, and had actually started like a normal day.

Both boys stood and began to make their way there; Last Order stood too, intending to follow them.

"No, no, Last Order-chan, you should stay here. They need to under go some tests because of Judgement, so it's best if you leave them too it."

The brown haired little girl looked to the white haired teen for confirmation. When he gave a stiff nod of the head, she deflated onto her desk, disappointed that she couldn't follow them.

The two boys made their way in silence; neither of them liked undergoing any of the usual tests, one because it brought back bad memories, the other just because he found them troublesome.

Once they entered the room, they were greeted by two young nurses who separated them behind a set of curtains. Neither woman worked at the school, and so must have come for the express purpose of performing the tests.

"Alright, shirt off," the nurse with Touma ordered, grabbing a stethoscope. Touma blushed as he stripped off his shirt in front of the pretty woman, (he could have sworn she was leering at him as he did so) and then found himself flinching as she placed the cold metal disk on his chest.

And so began a long and tedious series of tests that took up much of the day, as their pulse, heart, AIM and blood was tested, as well as a lot more.

Finally though, Touma was handed two containers and asked to go to the bathroom and fill them.

"Er, I get what one of them is for," Touma began, shaking the container in his left hand, "but what's this one for?"

The nurse gave him a brilliant smile that told him she was suppressing laughter for the sake of professionalism. "We need a sperm sample too."

"Wh-What?" Touma choked out.

"It's part of the tests. Just do it," she told him with a giggle at his glowing red face. "Unless you need some assistance?"

Mortified, the spiky haired teen had no choice but to comply. He gave a silent promise that he would never speak of this to anybody as long as he lived.

The school day had only one class left by the time they finished, and with both of them rather put upon, neither boy felt like attending. They ended up waiting outside in the courtyard, soaking up the sun, or at least what little of it was left this late in the year.

"We start tomorrow," Touma was the first to speak.

"So what of it?"

"Do you want to go and visit today, meet our sempai?"

"Sempai?" he sneered. "You do realize that apart from that big breasted glasses girl, it's just a couple of middle school brats?"

Touma shrugged. "You know as well as I do age isn't important. Misaka is a Level 5 and she's a middle school girl. Besides, Judgement doesn't usually go around catching dangerous criminals; that's the Anti Skill's job."

"Tch, they're probably just a couple of naïve and innocent little girls."

"Like Last Order?"

Accelerator was silent.

"So, you want to go or not?"

"Why the hell should I?"

"What else do you have to do?"

"Fine! Let's go meet them!" he eventually spat out.

They waited for classes to finish and Last Order to arrive in silence, only very occasionally broken by Accelerator grumbling and shifting, while Touma lay more still.

Eventually though, just before the bell rang to signal the end of lessons, Touma got up to make a call.

"_Ah, um, this is Index,_" an unsure voice came from the spiky haired teen's phone after two rings.

"Index, -"

"_Touma_!"

"Yes, it's me," he sighed. "Listen, I'm going to be visiting the Judgement branch office today. Do you want to come along and meet me there?"

"_Of course! I'll meet you there!"_ With that she hung up the phone.

Touma closed his eyes and counted to ten. At eight, his phone rang and he quickly told her the address and the fastest way there from his house.

"Who was that?"

"This girl a take care of," Touma answered simply.

Accelerator nodded, accepting that easily. If he could take care of someone, it stands to reason the hero would as well.

Eventually the excitable brat known as Last Order appeared, and they set off with as little hassle as possible.

She grabbed both boys' hands as they walked, more than happy to be between her two saviours. She took occasional swings on them by jumping up without warning and letting the two swing her.

She was a little old, or considering she was a clone, big would be a better description, and heavy, so every time she jumped, the weak Accelerator stumbled and broke out into a series of curses. Not once did he ever tell her to get off.

"Can Misaka call you Onii-sama? Misaka asks as Misaka grips her black haired saviour's hand tighter."

"Onii-sama?" Touma considered this for a moment, and then finally nodded. "If you want, but why?"

"Because if all goes according to plan you will be Misaka's older brother Misaka answers easily as Misaka ignores the pleas from her underlings."

"Huh?" Touma looked to his white haired companion for clarification, but he seemed to be as lost as Touma was.

Shrugging, they continued on their way.

* * *

Kuroko kicked her feet as she sat in front of her desk in the branch office. She was just finishing some paperwork as Saten-san and Uiharu walked through the door.

Using her Teleport, Kuroko was usually the first to arrive, even though Tokiwadai was the furthest school away.

"I'm not so sure Uiharu. I've heard he's a psychopath."

"That can't be true! I bet he's just misunderstood."

"Hmm, who is a psychopath?" Kuroko asked her newly arrived peers.

"Ah, Shirai-san" Uiharu greeted. "Tell Saten-san about Accelerator; she keeps saying he is dangerous."

"Hey, hey, I'm just telling you what I've heard. Do you know anything about him Shirai-san?" Saten asked as all three moved to the office couch. The paperwork could wait a little while.

"A little; he's the number 1 Level 5 with the ability to manipulate any vector that touches him. Mostly he keeps to himself, but anybody that interferes with him…. Well, it's not pretty. Apparently he was participating in an experiment, but that was shut down because of his defeat."

"Defeat?" Uiharu asked.

"Oh, oh, I remember hearing about this; he was defeated by a Level 0 in one on one combat, right?"

"Yes, that is correct. To make matters worse for him, a few weeks after his first ever loss, he was shot in the head; it caused massive brain damage that not even the advanced technology of Academy City could fix. From what I hear, the doctors managed to circumnavigate the problem, but he is much weaker than he was before. Of course, these are all just rumours and not established fact."

"Hoo, I see. So he isn't the strongest any more."

"I never said that. While it is true he is much weaker, he is still the so called Strongest. It is a testament to his power that even with this major setback, he retains his position. Even Onee-sama has admitted that she would be no match for him."

"Is he really that strong?"

"Yes. He may not be a psychopath like you said, but Accelerator is feared for his overwhelming power. How a Level 0 could beat him is beyond me."

"He punched me really hard."

Hearing that voice, all three girls shrieked in surprise, unintentionally jumping off the couch and into the air. They quickly span around and found themselves facing a boy with white hair and red eyes. His body was androgynous and he had one crutch under his arm to support his weight.

"Accelerator!"

"Yeah, that's me. Who the hell are you?" he asked, looking at the three in turn. "I thought there were only going to be two middle school brats."

"Who you calling a brat?" Kuroko snapped.

"You, ya brat!" he snapped, taking a menacing step forward.

"Ah, ah, calm down everyone," Saten intervened nervously.

"Hai, hai! No need to fight," Uiharu backed her up.

Both girls were jittery at the idea of a fight.

Kuroko sighed. "Yes, you are right. It's nice to meet you Accelerator-san. I am Shirai Kuroko, and these are two are Uiharu Kazari and Saten Ruiko," she introduced them, a short girl with short dark hair with a flower headband first, and a slightly taller girl with long black hair second. "Saten-san is not a Judgement member however; she is a frequent visitor and classmate of Uiharu."

"Fair enough."

"If I may enquire, why are you here? You and Kamijou-san do not start until tomorrow."

"That guy wanted to visit today, meet our co-workers; I decided to join him."

"I understand. Where is Kamijou-san then?"

Accelerator smirked. "Getting chased down by that third-rate electromaster."

"Who?"

"The Railgun."

"You mean Misaka-san is chasing Kamijou-san around? But why?"

"Hell if I know."

"Onee-sama, why are you chasing down that ruffian when you have me?" Kuroko yelled, teleporting out of the room, leaving the white haired boy seemingly alone with the two nervous middle school girls.

Slowly though, a small girl peaked around from behind the door and into the room. The two girls immediately focused on her.

It was Last Order, and to the two girls who knew nothing of the Level 6 Shift experiment, it looked like Mikoto's younger sister had come for a visit.

"Why the hell did you hide, you shitty brat?"

"When Misaka saw that person, Misaka's underlings told Misaka to avoid her until certain conditions are met, Misaka explains as Misaka hugs her self in fear."

"What conditions?"

"They say Misaka should be protected by the Original, Onii-sama, and you, at least in the initial meeting, Misaka reports the Sister's advice as Misaka examines the room and its occupants."

"Dam it! Then there was no point in me hiding, was there?" Accelerator gave 20001 a glare.

"Erm, who is this?" Saten asked.

"I am Last Order, Misaka Misaka introduces herself."

"Are you Misaka-san's younger sister?" Saten immediately asked.

"Saten-san, that's rude suddenly asking a question like that."

"But-"

"Yeah, she's the youngest of the Misaka Sisters," Accelerator answered.

"I didn't know she had any younger sisters; I thought she was an only child."

"No, she has-"

"Two," Last Order supplied, holding up two fingers.

"Two sisters, the youngest of which is Last Order. The Railgun is the oldest and then there is the middle sister."

"Umm, how do you know so much about Misaka's home life? We're her friends, and we've never heard about any of this before."

"It's complicated, but right now I'm taking care of this little brat."

"Huh? But-"

_*Grooowl*_

Saten was interrupted by the sound of a stomach rumbling.

Turning to the door, they found a white robed nun leaning heavily on the door frame, holding her stomach.

"Hungry." She said this single word.

"Ah, it's you!" Accelerator shouted.

He recognized this white clad, silver haired nun as the girl he fed a few weeks ago. In one sitting she went through his entire wallet. The white haired boy was lucky he wasn't in debt after that.

Similarly, the nun seemed to get a second wind from spotting him, pointing and shouting his line back at him. "Um, ah, what did Touma tell me I should say in this situation?" she mumbled to herself, adopting a thinking pose as one arm folded and the other's index finger rubbed against her forehead. "Ah, that was it! Thank you for the meal." And then her stomach rumbled again. In response, she added this line, "I would be most happy if you would treat me again."

"Food sound like a good idea. How many people will there be? Misaka asks as Misaka plots."

"Erm, if Misaka-san and Kamijou-san end up here like they planned, it should be nine people in all."

"Understood, Misaka cheers as Misaka sorts out dinner."

"You didn't?" the Level 5 asks rhetorically. Last Order smiled at him. "You did," he sighed.

* * *

_*BiriBiri*_

Touma just barely managed to block the electric attack with his hand as he ran. Misaka was chasing him with all her strength, throwing arcs of electricity every so often.

Strangely, this didn't feel awkward in the least, running and blocking at the same time. He should have found it difficult positioning his right hand in a way that would ensure the lightning bolt would hit only it; he had to twist his body, redistribute his weight and continue running all at the same time. It just seemed to come naturally, like the first time he remembered meeting Misaka; it was like his body moved on its own.

This time Touma knew it was his fault though. Well, sort of his fault.

Walking towards the Branch Office, Last Order had suddenly grabbed Accelerator's arm and pulled him into a nearby alley. Touma hadn't noticed until they were already gone.

It was then that he noticed Misaka; she was on the floor as though she had tripped on something. Using his amazing power of deduction, he realized that this was one of the clones.

"Ah, Misaka Imouto," Touma greeted as he approached, "are you alright?"

She gave him a bewildered look for second, before adopting her usual expression. "I- erm, Misaka is fine, Misaka reassures."

"That's good, here let me help you up," Touma gold her, offering her his hand.

She took it gratefully, but didn't stand. "How did you know Misaka wasn't Onee-sama, Misaka enquires?"

Touma eyes glanced downward, and a little red coloured his cheeks.

This didn't go unnoticed by the girl still on the ground. Glancing down herself, she realized with a start that her skirt had hiked upwards revealing her panties. She pulled it down so it was covering her as she finally pulled herself up. She didn't release the hold on his hand.

"I see, Misaka sighs. And how do the contents of Misaka's skirt allow you to tell the difference between The Sisters and Mikoto?"

"Erm, ahh," he stumbled.

"You will answer me," a pause, "Misaka presses." She was giving off sparks now; Touma was lucky it was his right hand that she holding hers, otherwise he would have been shocked already.

The blush intensified. "Erm, Misaka always wears shorts under her skirt, and you guys don't," he finally admitted as the sparking intensified and her hand began to squeeze his painfully.

"I see. So not only have you been looking up my skirt, you've been looking up the skirt of my little sister's too, you pervert!"

Touma blinked. "Er, are you by any chance Mikoto?"

"Damn right I am! I go one day without my usual shorts, and this happens. I expected Kuroko to notice, but I never would have expected this from you!"

"Hey hey, hold on. I don't intentionally look up your skirt, it's just whenever you kick that vending machine. I'm really sorry!"

"Oh, and what about my sisters; how have you seen under their skirts?"

"Ah, umm, well, it was an accident, I swear!"

"You bastard! What kind of excuse was that?" she yelled again, the sparks she was letting off increasing in intensity.

Touma tried to run, but she was still gripping his hand like a vice. She looked to their entwined hands when she felt him tug. Then she seemed to take note of her surroundings for the first time, and the people who passed.

"A lover's spat, maybe?" one passing girl suggested to her friends.

Immediately, Misaka blushed and recoiled, loosing her grip on him.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Touma took off at full speed.

"Hey, come back here!" Misaka yelled as she began to run after him.

This was how Touma found himself in his current situation, i.e. running for his life.

Ducking into an alley way, he was hoping to find a shortcut and double back to Judgement.

Unfortunately, with an _oomph_, he ran into the leader of a small gang. There were only three of them, which was too many for Touma.

"Hey you little bastard, you better apologize for that, you could have really done some damage. Ha, I reckon I could have been seriously hurt; you better give me some-"

Touma tuned the rest out, even as all three began to advance on him.

"Sorry," Touma gave them a solemn nod, one hand raised in a pray, before suddenly pushing past all three. "Sometimes sacrifices have to be made, and you'll do nicely."

"Huh?" they were about to give chase, when they heard the sounds of a female voice.

"Oi, did you guys see a guy with spiky black hair run past?"

"Hoho, I'll tell you what Ojou-chan; if you pay me, I'll answer your question," the leader of the three immediately changed targets. The boy was long gone anyway.

"And if I don't give you anything?"

"Well, we'll just have to take it by force, won't we boys?"

Misaka sighed. "Geez, you guys never seem to learn."

And with a burst of electricity, the thugs were downed easily. Annoyingly, when Misaka emerged from the alleyway, it was onto a crowded street; there was no sign of her prey.

"Damn him! He always runs!" she shouted out, stomping angrily toward her original destination, the Judgement Branch office.

* * *

Cautiously, Touma peeked into the office from the open door. He was breathing hard and was rather sweaty, but he ignored that. Knocking on the door frame for politeness's sake, he headed for the area where he could see Accelerator's white hair, as well as four girls, Index and Last Order included.

After introducing themselves, the group proceeded to chat; well, apart from Accelerator, who stayed silent.

Much too soon though, Last Order let out a squeal of delight. "Onee-sama is on her way here, Misaka informs as Misaka lets her happiness show at the thought of seeing Onee-sama again."

"Misaka's coming here!"

"Yep," Accelerator gave Touma a cruel smirk, "I hope she's forgive you for saying whatever it was you said to her that pissed her off so much." These words did not contain a hint of sympathy; instead they contained an indescribable amount of mirth.

"I don't know what you're so happy about!" Touma snapped. "What do you think her first reaction to seeing you will be!"

That wiped the smirk off Accelerator's face. "I've already decided what I would do if I was forced to meet her. I hid before because I didn't want to confront her, but it doesn't seem like I have a choice."

"Er, what are you guys talking about?" Saten asked.

"Grown up things," the Level 5 snapped.

"Hey! I'll hav-" Saten began, but further conversation was cut off as the door slammed open to a grumbling Misaka.

"That bastard! Always always- What are you doing here?" Misaka hissed as she spotted Accelerator.

Sparks immediately began to burst forth from all over her body, singeing her surroundings.

She saw nothing else in that room but he, the white haired demon that killed 10031 of her Sisters, all for the idiotic goal of reaching Level 6.

Without hesitation, Accelerator dropped to his knees and bowed his head to the floor. "What I did was unforgivable. I submit myself to your punishment."

These heartfelt words just seemed to make Misaka angrier. "Punishment! Ha, like anything I do to you would equate anything you did to them!"

Even as she yelled out, a bolt of lightning fired and hit him, causing him to convulse. He didn't scream, or even move from his position.

"ARGH!" Misaka screamed louder.

She hated him with all her being. He killed so many, and now, now he just bowed down to her and that was supposed to make everything better? So she did the only thing she could do. She sent another bolt of electricity his way.

She wanted to hurt him! To make him feel even one iota of the pain they must have felt as they were slaughtered en mass.

Except this time, the bolt was blocked.

Her eyes opened wide at the sight of him. Her black haired saviour was stood over Accelerator; his clothing was black and dirty from the attack he took head on, without using that strange power of his.

"What are you doing?" she shouted out, distressed. She never wanted to hurt him, even with all the times she threw her electricity at him. She knew he could block it, so it was a non-issue. But now, he was hurt, just like that night when he had taken all the power she could muster, and then told her she was a good person.

How could he do that even as he lay smoking on the ground.

And then he went and risked his life for her and her sister's. And why? She never did ask, although after a few more incidents she had begun to understand. He did it because he felt it was the right thing to do.

So why? Why was he defending _him_?

Then he raised his head and looked into her eyes, giving her a small, sad smile.

"Why are you defending him?" she cried out.

Slowly, without saying a word, he approached her. And then he hugged her, holding her close.

She unintentionally let out another all body spark, and she could feel him tense up as it shocked him, but didn't let go.

"Do you really think zapping him will make you feel better?" he finally asked. "It won't help either one of you. You'll just be sad and regret it, while he'll just take it as a deserving punishment."

"He deseve-"

"Look at him closely," he commanded gently.

And so she did. He was still bowed, but now that he was looking up incredulously at them, she could see his eyes. They looked so sad and full of regret. He wanted this; he wanted to be punished and atone.

But what really surprised her was the little girl who she hadn't even noticed until now. That little girl who she had only very briefly met once and she didn't even get her name.

It was obviously one of her clones, if much too young. She was stood over Accelerator with her arms spread wide, offering him her protection. She was freely crying.

"Wha?"

"That is Last Order, and though I don't know the details, she is under his protection. They're living together now, along with one of the teachers at my school. Apparently he even took a bullet to the brain for her; he was willing to die saving her," Touma whispered to her.

"Onee-sama will not hurt Misaka's saviour, Misaka declares as Misaka refuses to let more harm come to him."

"This is how he is atoning for his sins, by looking after her. She really cares for him, and though he doesn't show it, he really cares for her too. You don't have to forgive him, but neither should you needlessly attack him either."

For the first time, Misaka noticed she had been crying into Touma's shirt. As she pulled away, rubbing the tears form her eyes, she asked, "Do you really believe that; do you trust him?"

"I have faith that he'll protect her."

"Alright. I may not trust him, but I trust you," Misaka relented.

Disengaging herself from his embrace, she made her way to Accelerator.

Last Order continued to block her path. Kneeling down so that their faces were level, Misaka gently put a hand on the little girls shoulder.

"I'm not going to hurt him."

"You promise? Misaka asks as Misaka renews her resolve."

"I promise," Mikoto nodded. Behind her, Touma nodded in reassurance.

Ever so slowly, Last Order stepped away.

Accelerator was still on the ground; he hadn't moved form his bowed position.

"Get up!" Misaka demanded. "I can't stand to see you on the floor like that!"

Slowly, Accelerator complied.

"I can never forgive you for what you've done. But, you are looking after Last Order. Keep her safe, because if you don't, I'll kill you."

Slowly Accelerator's expression morphed from uncharacteristic anguish, to his usual sneer. "Like I need you to tell me that."

Slowly, the three other girls in the room turned to each other, having watched the whole affair in shock and confusion. "What the heck was that about?"

Whatever it was seemed to be over.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure if I've done the Misaka/Accel scene very well to be honest. Accel may seem OOC, but he is being confronted by Mikoto, one of the few people who truely have reason to hate him, especilly as it regards to the Experiment, which he is deeply regretful of.

I hope you guys approve.

But don't think its over between them just like that. Tensions will be high.

Okay, I don't really want to bump think fic up to M, so I ask you, do any of you mind major swearing? Because frankly, I feel I'm holding Accel back with this level of foul mouthedness. If you guys don't mind more swearing in a T story, I'll probably increase it, but if you do, I'll make sure to only keep it at this level.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a tense silence as the two boys and four girls sat around the room. Touma had Index beside him, while Accelerator sat with Last Order some distance away. Misaka had Uiharu and Saten on either side of her, alternately sending intense glares at the white haired Level 5, and angry glances at the nun that was leaning over the black haired boy.

"Touma, Touma, what was that? Why was short hair so angry with the kind man who fed me?"

"Huh?" Touma let out this noise as he was questioned. "Accelerator fed you?" he asked, glancing at the boy who was being fussed over by Last Order.

"Touma!" Index demanded, leaning forward into him.

Touma backed up as her face approached his. "Well, it's a personal matter. I can't tell you."

"Does it have something to do with one of those times you went to the hospital and you didn't tell me why?"

Touma stubbornly refused to look her in the eye after this was asked, wondering to himself, _'Is it really that obvious?'_

"Touma!" she screeched.

"I think its time we should be going anyway; Mii-sempai isn't here yet and we've caused enough trouble."

"No," Index adamantly refused.

"Why not?"

"Last Order-chan has already ordered food," she explained simply, as though that was that.

Realizing that he had no way of dragging her away from a meal, Touma gave a silent sigh and uttered, "Such misfortune," under his breath.

* * *

"Are you alright Misaka-san?" Uiharu asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What was that all about? I never thought you would attack someone like that," Saten questioned.

"Well, he deserved it," she spat out before noticing how tense her muscles were; she forced herself to relax. "I don't want to talk about it, okay?" she told the two kindly with a small, forced smile

* * *

"Are you okay? Misaka asks as Misaka straightens your shirt."

"I'm fine you damn brat!" Accelerator snapped. He didn't knock her hands away though, keeping them at his sides and allowing her to fuss. "I think its time for us to go," he suggested.

Suddenly Last Order stopped and looked towards the door. "Misaka is afraid not as the food has just arrived, Misaka declares as Misaka begins to watch what will promise to be a great show.

The entire room looked up at this, curious as to what they meant. Simultaneously they turned to the door just as Misaka walked in.

The girls in the room then turned to Mikoto, who looked surprised to see her 'little sister'.

"You never said it was a twin sister," Saten accused Last Order. "And you never told us you had any sisters at all!" she said to the Misaka by her side.

"Ah, well," Misaka stammered. She was hoping to keep The Sisters a secret from everyone, but a cover story of them being her natural sisters was a great idea, though still full of holes and possible problems. It was the best she could hope for in these circumstances.

"Misaka has brought the food Misaka announces. Misaka was expecting compensation Misaka demands," the Mikoto look alike told them; she and a delivery man were carrying bags of food waiting to be served.

The girl in the door was wearing the same winter uniform as Misaka; a brown jacket and skirt, the Tokiwadai uniform. She was also wearing a cheap necklace.

"Ah, it's the short hair that Touma brought home." Index pointed out. With her perfect memory, she could easily tell the difference between the two Misaka's.

"Shit! I can't believe you called one of them for food." Accelerator yelled. He had suspected as much, but the sight of her here was still frustrating.

The clone placed the bags of food on the table and the delivery man followed suit. He looked around expectantly.

Grumbling, Accelerator stood and paid the man all the expenses. With all the money he got from his earlier experiments, money was of no consequences.

Misaka began to unpack the bags of food and then turned to look at Last Order. "The reward Misaka insists."

"Over there Misaka says as Misaka points to the black haired boy in the corner."

"Huh? What do I have?" Touma asked. He had been about to greet the girl, (who he recognised as Misaka Imouto, Serial number 10032, the one who he had spent the most time with. The necklace she wore was a dead giveaway.) when Last Order had pointed him out.

Misaka nodded her head. "This is acceptable Misaka says in a voice of barely restrained happiness." So saying, she walked to Touma's side and grabbed hold of his arm, pressing her chest into his arm.

"Gya! Wha?" Touma began, but was cut off from across the room.

"What are you doing?" Mikoto yelled, letting off angry sparks.

"Is Onee-sama still not being honest? Misaka asks intently." Then she nodded her head to herself as if Mikoto's reddened cheeks were answer enough.

"Get off of him!" she yelled.

"Can you tell me why Misaka should Misaka asks, looking to shake the Original."

"Because!" Mikoto gave this weak reply as she grabbed his other arm and tried to drag him from her clone's grip.

"Yay! We're playing that game again! Misaka cheers as Misaka adds herself into the fray!" With that, Last Order jumped onto Touma's back.

"Touma~" Index growled. "What are you doing with other girls again?" she yelled.

Meanwhile, as Touma was being pulled in three different directions, Saten and Uiharu watched on.

"What is this? I've never seen Misaka-san act like this."

"Shirai-san did say that Kamijou-san was her rival," Uiharu reminded her friend.

"Maybe this is the guy she used to spend entire nights with?" Saten asked rhetorically.

"All n-night," Uiharu blushed, twiddling her fingers nervously.

Throughout their friendship, they had never seen Misaka act so, well, girly. True, they had seen her love of childish and cute things, something that always got her flustered. They had also seen her whenever Kuroko went too far and she shocked her from feminine rage, but the idea of Misaka falling for a guy wasn't something they had ever seriously considered. Whenever the subject of boys came up, Kuroko was indifferent if not scathing, Uiharu was shy and Saten was the only enthusiastic one; Misaka was usually quiet and lost in her own thoughts, unwilling to contribute much.

The two turned to Accelerator to see what he was doing.

The white haired Level 5 was sitting back, a smirk on his face as he watched Touma struggle.

He let out a bark of laughter as Index head enough and threw herself onto Touma, biting his head.

He felt an irrational spark of glee as Touma let out a shriek of pain as he was knocked off balance and fell.

He felt a brief hint of worry as it looked like he was going to fall onto Last Order, who was still happily swinging back and forth as she clung to his back, but Touma showed that sense of helping everyone as he twisted around and pulled Last Order in front of him in mid-fall. All five landed in a heap.

Then there was the semi familiar noise of somebody teleporting in. "I couldn't find Onee-sama anywhere," a rather highly refined voice sighed.

All occupants in the room looked up to find Shirai Kuroko in the middle of the room, her eyes downcast; she hadn't noticed the commotion quite yet.

"Ah, Onee-sama, why must you insist on chasing around that oaf?" Then she sniffed delicately. "Have we ordered in?" she asked, finally taking a look around.

Saten and Uiharu were glancing back and forth between her and the floor, and the red eyed boy was watching her expectantly, ready to move at a moments notice.

She immediately noticed the pile of food, easily enough for 9 or 10 people, causing her to frown in confusion. Finally, she looked to the same place the two girls were looking at.

And there she was, her Onee-sama! Her heart lifted in glee, at least until she noticed something was off. There was another Onee-sama! Was she dreaming? Such a happy occurrence had to be a dream – it wouldn't be the first time she had had such thoughts.

One of them was looking at her in horror; the other showed no emotion except a slight widening of her eyes.

And then there was another one, this one younger, a little girl; she looked just the same as Onee-sama, except instead of Onee-sama's charm, she exuded an aura of extreme cuteness. This one was looking at her with her mouth open in surprise and her face pale.

Kuroko didn't notice their expression, and, thinking her imagination had run wild, she shouted out, "Onee-sama." Smiling dopily, she prepared to dive into the pile of Onee-sama's.

She didn't even register Index or Touma, the former of which was still pouting angrily.

When she jumped up into the air, she closed her eyes and waited for their sweet warmth to envelope her.

This was why she didn't notice Onee-sama, Onee-sama and Chibi-Onee-sama as they all rolled out of the way, quickly followed by Index who didn't want to be landed on.

Still somewhat dazed, Touma barely registered the feeling of the soft girls removing themselves, allowing him to take a breath; true, none of the girls were particularly heavy, but all of them together equalled a heavy burden. He would never, ever say this aloud though.

As the sweet air filled his lungs, Touma finally opened his eyes to find one teleporter inches above him, smiling down as she prepared to embrace him.

It was too late to react as that same sweet air was forced from his lungs as the Judgement member landed on him and embraced him.

She immediately began to happily rub her face on his chest. "Ah, ah, Onee-sama's hard chest rippling with muscles is… so… delightful?" she began in high spirits but slowed down in confusion.

Touma was a teenage boy, and as such, his heart began to beat and his face heat up as the girl rubbed herself against him. He struggled against her grip, but she had a vice like hold on him.

Kuroko was the exact opposite of his type; short, immature both physically and emotionally, and liked girls besides. None of this mattered as she liberally gave him a full body rub, including wrapping her legs around him.

"Umm," he began hesitantly, though she was already slowing down.

Everything was off, Kuroko noticed; Onee-sama's chest, though not as developed as some girls, wasn't flat either. This body lacked Onee-sama's softness, leaving only hard muscle.

The smell was different too; though it had the faint hint of Onee-sama, it was distinctly masculine. Not a bad smell, but not the heavenly odour of Onee-sama either.

The reaction too. Whereas Onee-sama would simply zap her for this level of intimacy, this body was more physically struggling, and Kuroko couldn't detect even a little of the usual warning signs.

The two look-alikes were no longer there either; the first year middle-school girl couldn't feel them at all.

Just as she was about to disengage herself from the body below her, the chest rumbled as he, and it was a he she finally confirmed, tried to get her attention.

She recognised that voice! She jumped up, stumbling over their entangled limbs, and backed away.

Her dream had quickly become a nightmare! She had been holding onto that barbarian.

Kuroko quickly slapped herself, desperate to wake up and discover herself back in the room she shared with Onee-sama, a hospital bed, even the street! Anything to confirm that this wasn't real.

The stinging pain that rippled through her cheeks was enough to confirm that this was, in fact, real.

"Nononononono! I've been defiled by that barbarian!" she yelled, brushing off imaginary dirt. "I badly need to shower because of this."

Saten and Uiharu looked on in surprise. "It couldn't be that bad. You where the one that jumped on him," Saten reminded her.

"Misaka will not allow you to speak badly of our saviour Misaka strongly objects, unable to let such a comment slide." Misaka Imouto stated, bringing attention to her.

She and Last Order were all on one side, standing near Accelerator, who, while still sitting, gave off the feel of an animal ready to pounce at a moments notice. The little girl was hiding behind Misaka, tightly gripping 10032's jacket as she peeked around her Sister to look at Kuroko. She had been told over and over to avoid this person, and so had grown a natural fear of her. The only reason she was brave enough to look at her was because right now there was Onii-sama, Accelerator, Original Misaka, and even one of the Sisters, all ready to protect her. Well, that and her natural childlike curiosity.

Kuroko's head snapped in that person's direction. The voice was a little different in tone, inflection and sound, but when she heard the name, she couldn't help but look. She found a perfect copy of Onee-sama, down to the clothes she wore and the way she stood.

Kuroko's eyes glossed over once again. Onee-sama (or at least someone who looked like her) was in front of her eyes; she could cleanse her of the taint the barbarian had rubbed upon her. She began to move forward when she was suddenly pulled back.

Mikoto had quickly grabbed Kuroko's collar from behind when she saw teleporter begin to move forward. She pulled her back sharply so that the teleporter could look at her from the corner of her eye.

"Kuroko," she growled, letting off a few sparks.

"O-Onee-sama?" she stuttered in fear. "What's going on? Why are there two of you?" she asked, glancing back and forth between the look-alike electro-masters.

"This is my younger twin sister, and that," she pointed to the quivering form of Last Order, "is my youngest sibling."

"Onee-sama has sisters?" Kuroko drooled, unconsciously trying to take a step forward.

The Level 5 pulled her back, snapping her out of her daze.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kuroko asked, her voice breaking slightly. She had always considered herself Onee-sama's closest friend and confidant, and she had apparently been keeping something this big from her.

Mikoto felt a brief stab of guilt, but quickly squashed it down. She wasn't ready to let Kuroko know she had been cloned, and so this was the best option now that their appearance had forced her hand.

When she was ready, Kuroko would be the first to know.

"Because I knew how you would react, and I wanted to spare them the trouble."

"She's wearing our uniform, but I've never heard about her at all."

"I let her borrow my clothes; the Tokiwadai uniform suits her. Now, I want to lay down some ground rules," Mikoto pressed.

"Ground rules?"

"Yes, ground rules. You are not to lay a hand on any of them for one," Mikoto told her forcefully. She turned to her clone. "You have full permission to zap her if she does anything untoward to you."

"Understood. Do I have permission to shoot her? Misaka wishes to discover her boundaries."

"No, you can't shoot her!" the Level 5 turned back to Kuroko. "My twin sister can take care of herself. However, Last Order can't…" Misaka gave a quick glance to Touma and Accelerator in order to reassure herself. "And that is why Accelerator is doing it instead."

"And I won't go easy," the number one Level 5 growled. "Try anything and I'll rip you to shreds, bitch."

Uiharu, Kuroko and Saten gave him a look of mild surprise, but Touma and Mikoto had expressions of horror. They were more aware of just how serious he may be. Misaka Imouto's expression did not change, and Last Order frowned in worry.

"Yes, well, as long as you understand; you are not to touch her." Mikoto quickly tried to compose herself.

"Onee-sama!" she cried out in anguish. "Do you really think I would do anything to a little girl?"

"Better safe than sorry," she told her sharply.

Kuroko opened her mouth to protest, but the excuses fell flat. She closed her mouth without saying a word.

"Is there anything else?" she asked instead.

"No, as-" Mikoto stopped short. "Well, while you're at it, you can stop trying to hug me at every opportunity."

"Oh, Onee-sama! I could never hold myself back from you!"

"It was worth a go," she scowled, sending just enough electrical current to make Kuroko's hair stand on end as she released the Level 4.

Kuroko recovered instantly. "So, are you going to introduce me to your sisters?" Kuroko asked expectantly.

"I'm Last Order," the little girl began, still partially hidden.

"I am Misaka Misaka makes this simple declaration."

"What is your given name, Misaka-san?" Saten asked.

"Just Misaka is sufficient Misaka asserts to make sure they understand and back off."

Saten and Uiharu exchanged glances, and Kuroko blinked, but didn't press.

"Touma~," Index interrupted, tired of waiting, "I'm hungry."

She'd been patient, waiting silently as short hair and the other one argued about unimportant matters, but now the smell of food had drifted over to where she stood, and her stomach was rumbling.

"Yes, yes, that's a good idea. I think we should all sit down and eat," Uiharu suggested happily.

"Aha, I am pretty hungry," Saten agreed.

The others agreed, each person moving towards the table where they had crammed the meals, still in their containers.

Index was the first to grab her food, and quickly began to gobble it down. It didn't take long for the others to each take something that looked appetising and spread themselves around the room.

There was no one big table or area for them to sit down to eat at, and so they had to seat themselves where they were comfortable; still, they made sure speaking to each other was not a strain, even from afar.

Accelerator and Last Order were together, as were Uiharu and Saten. Touma sat near Index, though not near enough that she could reach over and steal his food as she was wont to do. Seated directly next to him was Misaka Imouto, so close their shoulders occasionally rubbed together. Directly opposite was Mikoto, who threw the occasional glare their way, and next to her was Kuroko, who alternated between sending annoyed glares Touma's way and trying to snuggle with the female Level 5.

"So, Misaka-san," Saten began, addressing the younger twin, "what is your power?"

"Misaka is a Level 3 electro-master. Last Order is the same Misaka informs."

"Is that so? So you're an entire family of electric Espers?"

"That is correct, though Onee-sama is the strongest of us. Misaka has barely 2 percent of Onee-sama's strength Misaka confirms and then provides more information, hoping to satisfy their curiosity."

"Really! I knew Misaka-san was strong, but I didn't realize she was that powerful," Saten gushed, turning to look at the third strongest Level 5.

"Please don't look at me like that," Mikoto blushed. She never did like it when people looked at her like she was special, especially her friends.

To distract herself she took a gulp from the can of juice she was drinking with her meal. She instantly regretted it as the bitter liquid hit her tongue; she swallowed it, but immediately began to try and spit out the taste.

This wasn't what she had been drinking earlier. She looked around and found her drink in Touma's hand; he was taking a sip as she watch.

Instantly she reddened.

When Touma took a sip, mildly concerned with Mikoto choking, a much sweeter taste than he was expecting hit his tongue.

Touma didn't really have much of a preference, but this wasn't what he was drinking earlier. He looked up to find Mikoto staring at him, his can in her hand.

"That's mine," he pointed out, not at all bothered. "It seems we accidentally swapped," he told her with a small smile.

She nodded mutely. Index was oblivious, too busy eating to bother, while Misaka Imouto looked on in annoyance. Kuroko was aghast, instantly making the connection that two had shared an indirect kiss.

No one else had noticed from where they were around the room.

"I'll just take that back," Touma pressed, taking his drink from her and giving back her own; she had been tightly holding the can in both hands in front of her chest.

He wouldn't usually care about having swapped drinks, but from her reaction before, it seems she didn't really like it. Therefore the best thing to do was quickly exchange drinks again.

Mikoto mutely nodded her head. Then she watched as Touma took a sip from the drink again.

"Gahk!" Kuroko choked. "H-h-h-h-h-how d-dare you?"

"Huh? Dare I do what?"

"First you force yourself on me, and now this!"

"Oi, oi, you jumped on me."

"Don't-" she began, before cutting herself off, a thoughtful look on her face. "Wait, I jumped onto Onee-sama, so how come it was you I landed on?" she asked. She hadn't really thought about it until now. Then it clicked suddenly. "AAHHHH," she yelled, her entire body stiffening in shock. "You were beneath them! Onee-sama, Onee-sama's Imouto and Chibi-Onee-sama were all over you! How dare you molest Onee-sama so!"

"Misaka must remind you not to insult my saviour like that, Misaka states angrily, unwilling to let this slide." Imouto glared at Kuroko, who returned the angry look. This didn't last long however, as very shortly Kuroko relaxed, unable to stay angry at Misaka.

Index had continued to ignore it all as she ate, while Uiharu and Saten were simply confused. Accelerator was grinning, amused at the conflict.

Touma was looking back and forth between the two, ready to step in if needed.

Slowly and nervously, Mikoto took a sip of the drink she and Touma had exchanged, her face still aflame.

"Sorry," Kuroko finally sighed, throwing one last glare at Touma and the can of juice her Onee-sama was just putting down.

She grudgingly returned to her meal.

"What about you Kamijou-san, what Level are you?"

"I'm just a normal Level 0," Touma waved off.

That snapped Mikoto out of the little world she had found herself in.

"Like Hell you are!" she and Accelerator yelled at once, the former firing off sparks and the latter throwing a nearby pen at Touma. He ducked away from the sparking girl and defensively put up both arms, the pen bouncing off one of them harmlessly.

"You and this guy," she jerked her head in the Strongest's direction, "are the only guys to ever beat me. You are not allowed to go around saying that you're _just_ a Level 0. It reflects badly on me."

Accelerator sneered. "Like that right hand of yours could ever be considered normal."

"Right hand?" Saten asked.

"It's not important. What about you Saten-san? What Level are you?" Touma tried to deflect.

"I'm a Level 0 too; an average middle school girl. I don't have an ability," she told him, somewhat melancholically. Although she had mostly gotten over it, it was still a sore point for her.

"There's no such thing as average," Touma dismissed. "So what if you don't have a power," he continued, "all that matters is the will."

Saten blinked. "Th-thanks."

"And you Uiharu-san, what is your Level?" he turned his attention to the other girl.

"Ah, I'm a Level 1." She told him, surprised.

"Oh, I see."

"Not even I know what her power is," Mikoto admitted.

With that, conversation drifted away from Touma's right hand and to other topics.

In the end, Mii-sempai never did come before the four left.

* * *

"I'm sorry to call you out so suddenly, but we wanted to inform the various Judgement offices of a growing situation," a member of the Anti-Skill informed.

They were in a large theatre room, filled with over two hundred teenagers of various ages, each one wearing a green and white armband, standard Judgement issue.

At the front was the Anti-Skill member, a clicker for the projector in his hands.

Mii sat near the middle, annoyed. It was the worst possible time for a big case to begin for her, what with her having two new recruits to train.

"This is what is happening," the Anti-Skill began to explain.

* * *

"That girl was nuts," Accelerator sneered.

"Yeah, she is rather… intense. Though from what Misaka tells me, she's more normal when its work related."

"Touma~, who was nuts?" Index asked, oblivious.

"Shirai-san."

"Misaka can see why she was told to stay clear of her Misaka puts forth her input while Misaka shivers in fear."

"So, what did you think of our co-workers?"

"Nuts and weak. Not like it matters," he sniffed. "Judgement work will be easy regardless."

"They weren't that bad," Touma tried to placate him.

"Nuts and weak," he repeated.

Touma let out a long sigh. "We're this way," Touma pointed to the left as they came to a corner.

"This way," Accelerator returned, pointing straight ahead. "See ya tomorrow," he dismissed.

"Bye bye! Misaka yells as Misaka waves her arms."

"Bye," Touma returned, Index waving from beside him.

As they spilt apart, Index turned to Touma. "Those girls seem nice, but Touma," she took a breath. "You aren't to get too close to them!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Uuh!" Index made a high pitched growl.

"What was that about?" Touma asked. "Do you want some ice cream?" Touma reverted to his classic strategy when dealing with Index.

"Ice cream?" she immediately perked up at the word. "Mint choc chip?"

"Hai~" he agreed despondently.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, the first official day at Judgement.

Also, someting I've noticed recently. Touma is an accidental pervert, walking in at, well, bad moments, usually seeing someone naked. In 21 volumes, not once has he walked in on Mikoto. He's done it to _Kuroko_, but not Mikoto. This is strange and therefore interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

_*Sweep*_

"Touma! This is boring!"

_*Sweeep*_

"Misaka concurs Misaka agreed as Misaka rapidly nodded her head."

_*Sweeeep*_

"Hahaha," Mikoto held her stomach as she laughed loud and hard at the scene in front of her.

Touma and Accelerator each held a large broom in their hands, slowly sweeping the street. They were outside on one of the main roads, sweeping under the warm but waning sunlight. As it was October, the summer heat was coming to an end, though it still lingered slightly. Both boys were thankful for the warm winter uniforms they were wearing, Accelerator especially.

He wasn't used to the cold; when his powers were on all of the time, he could somewhat regulate the temperature around him. He did this in a multitude of ways, including speeding up or slowing down the vibration of surrounding molecules and directing warmer air towards him and colder away.

He did these things almost passively before, but now he doubted he would be able to do it even if he switched his choker on.

This just went to show the major difference in power and calculating ability of the past him to the current him.

"Haaa," Touma sighed as he continued to sweep.

Even though he bemoaned this fate, Touma felt it could have been worse.

Boring cleaning duties were much better than investigating criminal activities and manipulating information flow, two of Judgements primary tasks.

With another sigh of boredom, Touma returned to his task, ignoring Index's pleas as he did so.

* * *

"Are you sure this is alright?" Uiharu asked her two superiors.

Kuroko was the one to answer her. "Yes, of course it is. If you recall, your first proper investigation was two full weeks after your entrance, and your first arrest was a further month after that."

Uiharu blushed as she was reminded of this fact; saying she had made an arrest was overestimating her part greatly. She had merely been a tool in Kuroko's efforts.

"Well, yes but…"

"But nothing. That buffoon is too stupid to investigate properly, and although I'd trust Accelerator if it was just him, that guy'd be suspicious if he was doing something on his own."

"Well, that's the situation. In time we can put them to better use, but right now we have to deal with the recent problems," Mii explained.

"Um, and they are?" asked Uiharu.

"At the moment, the Anti-Skill is dealing with a variety of cases pertaining to a series of cyber terrorist acts. False rumours and true information is being spread through the student population indiscriminately, and we've been asked to help them."

"How so?" Kuroko asked.

"Well, we'll be taking up the slack in investigation, but our main priority is information management. We need to curtail all the rumours and information leaks."

"You don't think that outsiders have managed to infiltrate the system, do you?" Uiharu asked.

"That's a distinct possibility, but right now, it seems that it's a resident of Academy City."

"So, what should we do?" Kuroko asked.

"Uiharu, I want you to start a counter information campaign. Any sites you find that a spreading these rumours, send a message to the Anti-Skill to inform them of the situation. Shirai-san, I want you to go out and investigate the matter more directly."

"Hai!"

The next day, Touma collapsed onto his desk as school began.

Spending the entire day sweeping while simultaneously put up with Misaka, Last Order and Index was exhausting. Touma was lucky Accelerator was there to share the burden with.

However, Touma was rather jealous of the fact that Accelerator could, and did, occasionally chop Last Order on the head to scold her. If the Level 0 did the same to Index, he would be eaten alive by the white robed nun.

Unfortunately, that shared comradely was broken when Accelerator snapped his broom and tried to stab Touma with it, shouting "This is all your fault! Why did you have to convince me to try and be not evil?"

"OiOi, when did I try and do that!"

"Your very existence tries to make me do that!" was Accelerators reply.

Fortunately though, a quick jab to the stomach was enough to stop the Level 5's rampage. Still, the sight of Accelerator on the war path is not something the black haired boy would soon forget.

Touma was lucky to be alive after that.

Then, once they'd parted ways, he'd had to prepare dinner for Index and himself, and had to continue to deal with the hyperactive nun for the rest of the night.

* * *

When Accelerator and Last Order walked through the door and into the classroom, the young girl immediately bounced off towards a quiet girl named Himegami Aisa and the so-called Iron Wall girl, Fukiyose Seiri. It seems that when he and Touma had been taking those annoying tests, these two girls had taken care of the much younger Last Order.

Accelerator turned his attention to Fukiyose. At this point, he had no idea why she had such a nickname, but he couldn't help but notice how she slipped a health drink into the girl's hands and urge her to keep up her mineral content.

The other girl, Himegami, was slightly different. With her long black hair and pale white skin, classic Japanese features, she gave off a feeling of quiet dignity. However, the slight tightening of the eyes when he regarded him gave Accelerator the distinct feeling that she was angry at him for some reason.

Not like he cared.

Ignoring them, he took his own seat next to Touma, who had his head down on the desk and seemed to be in his own little world.

However, as soon as he was fully in his seat, two people were quick to approach him.

They were Aogami and Tsuchimikado. As they closed in on his position, they were arguing.

"There no such thing as a younger sister type character bathing with her older brother. Not in this day and age. Don't let your own dreams cloud your judgement!" Aogami shouted.

"No, no, it can happen. I'm sure of it," Tsuchimikado protesed.

"Ha! I bet you even think that they'll splash you playfully while yelling out 'Walawalawala' as they kick, don't you?"

"It could happen!"

Suddenly, both boys turned to Touma, who still had his head on the desk, seemingly ignoring everything while giving off a feeling of sleep. Usually, these two would turn to the third member of the so-called Delta Force to settle disputes, but right now doesn't seem like a good time.

Instead, this blue and golden haired duo turned their attention to Accelerator, who twitched angrily.

"Accel-chan, what do you think?" Aogami asked. "That kind of love love thing doesn't happen in this day and age, does it?"

"No, no, it does! I bet you've bathed with that loli of yours, right?"

"Don't call her a loli! What kind of degenerates are you, asking a question like that!" the albino snapped.

"See," Aogami seemed to ignore him the Level 5's question. "He agrees with me. Bathing with your little sister in a love comedy setting just doesn't happen, the same as the lap pillow."

"It does exist-nya! It does!"

"No, that's the kind of thing that only happens on T.V."

"You're wrong," Touma's voice cut in lethargically. "The lap pillow does exist; I've experienced it first hand." He'd said so tiredly, trying to stop the argument, but with these words it was like a dam erupted.

"Oooh, as expected of the high level Kami-yan-nya!"

"What, really? Damn it Kami-yan. It's always you!" Aogami shouts.

"What! Has Kamijou been picking up even more girls?"

"Its always that guy!"

"Sure, he says he's unlucky, but all the best stuff happens to him."

"All the worst stuff too. How many times has he been burnt?"

"Yeah, and then you girls always go and fret over him!"

"One day there will be a reckoning! It will happen sometime soon!"

Accelerators mouth opened slightly in surprise as the shouting continued. However, it soon took strange turn.

"I'll bet he's even gone 'Ahh, I'll feed you. *Giggle* No, no, I'll do it, *Chuckle; smirk* How about we feed each other' with a cute girl in a lovey dovey matter!"

"If its him, such a high level isn't impossible. But to feed a girl rice in that manner, I can't forgive him!"

"Rice! That's no good, it would be better to do side dishes!"

"But with this rice you have the opportunity to do the 'Ah, you have something on your face' routine while casually picking a single bit of rice off his face and eating it with a smile. Its really effective!"

"Damn it! All this talk of food is making me hungry. Where do you think we should eat tonight?"

"Quiet!" a voice finally called out, instantly silencing the mass of students.

'Ah, finally, someone with half a brain,' Accelerator couldn't help but think to himself.

"We had Nabe last time, so this time it's Nimono! Any objections?"

There were none.

"Good. This should've been done when we first had new classmates, but with the initial shock that Accelerator-san gave us, it slipped my mind. So, Nimono it is to celebrate Accelerator-san and Last Order-chan's entrance into the class."

"Oi, oi! What about Judgement duties!" Accelerator protested.

"Nimono is it? Misaka asks as Misaka grins in preparation for a meal. Please can we go! Misaka begs as Misaka uses the annoying brat routine."

"Well, if you can't do it later, we'll just have to do it now," Aogami suggested. "All in favour, say I."

"I!" the class chorused.

"Excellent, let's go."

At this, the entire class began to stand and pack up their things, delightedly chatting as they made their way out the school.

"What the fuck!" Accelerator shouted, following them for a reason unknown even to himself.

This was insane.

However, as a few of his classmates, two boys and a girl, none of whom he recognised, patted him on the back and greeted him good naturedly, Accelerator had to admit, that on some level, it felt kind of nice.

It was like his rampage a few days ago was a distant memory. These people didn't fear him at all.

Then, the albino turned to look for Last Order, to gauge her reaction.

He was only partly surprised to find that she was right next to him, speaking to Himegami, who answered back bluntly and in short sentences, but nevertheless gave a small smile as she gave advice to the younger girl, she herself having only being in the class for less than two months.

"Himegami-san? Misaka begins another route of conversion as Misaka becomes curious of Himegami's preferences. Why do you keep glancing at Onii-sama? Misaka asks as Misaka looks on and plans. Oh, and by Onii-sama, Misaka refers to Touma, Misaka elaborates Misaka as clears up any potential confusion."

At this question, three people twitched in surprise.

The first was Himegami, who blushed faintly. Those who noticed said nothing, though some of the other girls gave her cool glances, while some of the boys began to grumble about Touma.

The other two were Aogami and Tsuchimikado.

"Damn it Kami-yan! Why are you being called Onii-sama so easily? I thought your preference was for Onee-san types!" Tsuchimikado yelled out to Touma, who whirled to face him.

"Don't say those kind of things out loud, Sis-con Sergent!" Touma snapped. "She just asked me if she could call me that, and I agreed. I don't know why. You're just jealous because you're little sister is the type to call anyone Onii-chan, while Last Order calls me that for a reason."

"You bastard, bringing my little sister into this!" Tsuchimikado growled, before pouncing on Touma as they began to fight.

"Kami-yan," the cold voice of Aogami pierced the air. "Just how many points on your harem are you going for? If you really want a harem with zero blind spots, as your friends, of course we'll help you. But still, it's unforgivable that you could go so far on your own. Teach me your tricks damn it!"

Then he, too, joined the fray.

Accelerator watched in amazement, but no one else seemed to react at all. His new classmates all reacted like this was a normal occurrence. It didn't help that Last Order was cheering 'Onii-sama' on, which only angered the other two competitors more.

They didn't seem to be holding back at all, punching and kicking each other wildly.

And then, just as Fukiyose was about to intervene, they rolled right into Accelerator.

He stumbled over them, his cane clattering a few feet away.

The fight stopped after a moment, as the Delta Force recognised the intruder.

"Got off me!" Accelerator shouted, trying to untangle his limbs.

With a scowl that their fight came to an abrupt end, the Delta Force began to get up.

However, just before they'd completely untangled themselves, they heard a voice full of worry.

"Are you alright? Misaka asks as Misaka displays her worry."

The voice was directed solely at Accelerator.

Aogami, Tsuchimikado and surprisingly Touma's faces darkened.

"In all the confusion, we'd forgotten who really had such a sweet little sister figure, all to himself."

"This is all because of the Kami-yan disease, the one that only affects those Kami-yan gets serious against!"

"Oi, oi, what's your type?"

"What, type?" Accelerator asked angrily.

"He's obviously a loli-con with the way he dotes on Last Order and continues to stare at Komoe-sensei in fascination."

"You would know, you multi-fetish bastard."

"I'm not a loli-con!" the Level 5 snapped.

"Then what type of girls do you like?"

"Or, maybe he doesn't have that type of interest?" Aogami gasped. "And with how the Kami-yan disease is spread… Don't tell me you're Kami-yan's Gay Option? You really are after a harem with zero blind spots, you bastard!"

"Don't accuse other people of that so easily!" Accelerator roared, starting the scuffle once again.

The fourway battle continued as they beat the crap out of each other with no preference.

* * *

A new member of the Delta Force was born.

"Alright, lets sta-" a small woman and teacher named Komoe entered her class for homeroom.

However, she stopped short when she noticed an undeniable truth.

All the seats were empty.

"Fuko da!" This shout rent the air, urging the petite teacher to hurry to the window.

What she saw was the last few of hr students leaving the grounds lie it was the end of the day instead of the beginning.

Silent tears came to Komoe's eyes, but she quickly wiped them away.

* * *

Kuroko had to repress a glare as the incompetent in front of her refused to answer questions.

He was an expert in hacking and electronic communication, and yet he knew nothing.

All of his expertise was useless!

Kuroko quickly found herself growing frustrated. This was the fourth person she had consulted, and the second that was directly involved in security matters.

As he finished, Kuroko merely sighed, thanking the man for his time.

She was skipping class so that she could investigate, so why was it so difficult to get a decent lead?

So far, all they'd been able to establish was that it was a power user of Level 3 or more, though not what type, and that he or she had experience in hacking.

That was all.

Kuroko was just about to report in when her phone rang, beating her to it.

"What is it?" she asked somewhat rudely, but the voice on the other end didn't seem bothered by this in the least.

"There's been a mass truancy event; an entire class skipped entered school and then left before the day could begin. A request quickly came in for Judgement to help capture the targets."

"Where are they?"

"In a restaurant in District 7. It's called Itamako. The address is-"

"Don't bother. I am already familiar with it. I'm on my way," she clicked herphone shut as she began to teleport over.

* * *

As soon as the pretty waitress approached their table, which sat Accelerator, Touma, Last Order and Himegami, there was a sudden exodus as everyone stayed clear for a moment.

The air was tense as the woman came ever closer, like the class was holding its breath.

The server must have noticed this as she very carefully placed the food on their table.

With that done, the class seemed to release a simultaneous sigh of relief.

The waitress seemed to feel the tension drain out of her as she gave a semi-nervous smile.

It was then that she knocked Touma's drink onto his lap.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried as the black haired boy stood up, intending to clear himself off in the bathroom.

However, the black haired waitress was qucikier, and grabbing a cloth began to try and dry his crotch.

Touma blushed immediately. "I-I-Its fine," he stammered. "I'm fine," he continued to back off, right into Fukiyose.

"Kamijou!" she yelled, spinning around, forcing Touma to quickly change directions and into the waitress again.

This time they fell to the ground in a heap.

"Kamijou. We're in a public place; please keep your hands to yourself and behave."

"The Iron-Wall girl is making her move," people began to whisper.

"The only person that can resist Kamijou's charms."

"What kind of scum do you take me for?" Touma instinctively shouted back.

"Nevertheless, go get yourself cleaned up before doing anything else, and remember to behave."

With a defeated sigh, the unlucky boy did as he was told.

"Honestly, that boy," Fukiyose shook her head.

* * *

Kuroko arrived to find a handful of Anti-Skill and Judgement members already waiting, assessing the situation and planning what next.

Another Judgement member, an older boy, noticed her and motioned her to approach. It seemed he was the one put in charge of the other, more junior Judgement members.

The Tokiwadai student walked up to him like it was nothing.

"You're Shirai-san, correct? The teleportor?"

"Er, yes," Kuroko replied uncertainly. How and why did he know her name?

"Good. You're the last person we are expecting. The plan is for two of us and the class teacher to go in there and ask them to surrender. If they refuse, the Anti-Skill will rush in to try and force them to surrender. Judgements job it to watch the doors. As a teleporter, I want you to come with me, and then, in the unlikely chance things turn ugly, you can take us all out of there. Is that alright?"

Kuroko found herself nodded hesitantly. "That's a little over-kill, isn't it?" she asked.

"Apparently there are some high end targets in there," he informed her. Then in a lower voice, "That woman there, wearing a green jumpsuit under her uniform, she seems particularly pissed," he pointed out the woman in question.

Kuroko found herself nodding in agreement.

"Now, let's go."

* * *

A/N: Not much plotwise, but I wanted to do more with Accelerator and the class.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 7

Aogami watched.

He was very good at that; simply keeping an eye out on just about everything.

Usually it was the girls he focused on, but now it was something else entirely. He had a mission, both for himself and the Delta Force.

This was something he had to do, no matter how dangerous. He'd done the same to every single person in his class, man or woman, and this new comer, this albino, would not defeat him.

So he watched, unnoticed.

And then, his moment arrived.

It came much sooner than the energetic boy had imagined, but he knew it would come.

"Ah, I see now," Aogami began.

"What the hell do you see?" Accelerator asked back, snapping his eyes away.

"You're an ass man!" Aogami proudly declared. "I saw you starring at the girl, and know where your eyes were focused."

"Wha? Shut up!" a blushing Accelerator shouted, throwing a punch at Pierce.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I know how you feel," Aogami grinned, smacking away the albino's hand. "Just looking can make your heart pound. Admiring fantastic asses is a perfectly reasonable fetish."

"I'll fucking kill you!" Accelerator once again went for Aogami, this time trying to choke the poor boy to death.

"I know a perfect place where the uniform may as well be tailored to fit your interests," the blue haired boy continued to grin, giving the albino the thumbs up even as Accelerator lunged.

The white haired boy continued to try and kill Aogami, while the blue haired boy just continued to dodge, before eventually both disappeared out of sight.

"You know, I still haven't heard him deny it," Tsuchimikado commented.

"Misaka has noticed that Misaka agrees as Misaka nods her head. Misaka also recalls him commenting on Sister's rears many times Misaka says as Misaka searches her memories."

"Hey, do you think my bum looks big in this?"

"No, I think it looks lovely."

"She wasn't asking you!"

"Why does she suddenly care in the first place?"

"Yeah, its obvious Accel-chan will like mine better anyway"

"Screw you. You can have Kamijou-chan."

"You say that, and yet you're blushing at the thought of him!"

"Why is it always Kami-yan!"

"Hey, where is Kami-yan, anyway?"

"This is Judegement-Desu!"

"Oh, cool, Judgement is here now. Hey, would you like to join us?" one of the boys called to Kuroko, unmindful of who was next to her.

"Wha?" Kuroko stammered.

The entire class wasn't the least bit phased at her arrival, and simply continued to happily chatter.

*Sniff*

This noise suddenly silenced the entire room.

"Sensei is really upset," Komoe cried, tears streaming down her face.

Beside her, Kuroko winced, trying hard not to break down and give the girl, apparently a teacher, a hug.

"I-I didn't realize that I was so boring that you would skip the entire day," Komoe tried and failed to hold back her tears. "Sensei will try harder to be a better teacher. I'm sorry-"

"No, no, you got it all wrong," the entire class yelled, surging forward to try and comfort their teacher.

"We, we, er, we were just celebrating having new classmates."

"Then why didn't you wait for sensei? I would have joined you."

"We got caught up in the pace. We didn't even realize that we'd be spiking school."

Kuroko blinked. "You didn't realize? You do understand that it isn't even lunch time yet, don't you? However did you simply forget that it was the beginning of the day?"

"I got caught up in that blue haired bastards pace," Fukiyose muttered. "Maybe I need more DHA in my diet to keep my brain active."

"So, whose fault is this?" the male Judgement member finally asked.

"Kami-yan's, probably."

Fukiyose nodded her agreement, never mind the fact that going out to eat was her own idea and it was Aogami who had suggested doing it now. Kamijou was to blame.

"I see. And where is this 'Kami-yan'?" Kuroko asked, her face crunched up in distaste at the nickname.

"Do you know, I'm not sure-nya," Tsuchimikado answered. "When's the last time anyone saw Kami-yan?" he shouted to the class that was scattered around the restaurant.

"When he went to the bathroom before we ate. Actually, that was almost an hour ago now."

"Did that waitress follow him in?"

"I don't think so, but I'm not sure."

"It wouldn't surprise me if she did."

"That stuff doesn't matter," the Judgement member in charge snapped. "Where is he?"

"Well, knowing Kami-yan, he could be anywhere by now-nya."

"Ooh, maybe he got cornered in the bathroom by some thugs, and had to crawl out the window to escape-"

"- and then had to run through the back alleys-"

"- and then he came across a tall foreign girl-"

"-and saved her from another set of thugs-"

"-as thanks, she offered him a home cooked meal, but even more guys came and chased him off-"

"-but of course, if its Kami-yan, he managed to put the foreign girl somewhere safe so no one could bother her-"

"-and right now he's running for his life as five-"

"-eight men chase him."

"As if anyone could be that unlucky or self-sacrificing." Kuroko scoffed.

"Nothing is impossible for Kami-yan!" the entire class responded jovially.

* * *

Running along a long, empty street, Kamijou Touma bemoaned his fate. He just had to save that foreigner, didn't he?

In this city of students, traffic during the day was rare, but even so, Kamijou Touma still had expectations that someone would be around. Alas, there was not a single soul. More bad luck, maybe? He was still in District 7, and he even vaguely remembered the area, so it wasn't all bad.

As Touma ran full out along the road, he quickly had to jump over a black cat as it shot out from an alleyway.

Noticing this, the five delinquents behind him guffawed at him. Gritting his teeth, Touma continued to run.

However, that was when another 3 giant men appeared before him, causing Touma to stop in his tracks.

The biggest grinned down at him. "What do we have here?" he sneered.

Glancing behind him, Touma noticed those five had come to a stop as well, their expressions equally snide.

"Good job, boys," the biggest told them.

"Thank you, boss!" the other seven barked out in unison.

Touma gulped, before glancing to his left.

There was a vaguely familiar door right there, but it looked like it led into a posh area, causing Touma to hesitate. However, when the boss took a step forward with a large grin on his face, the spiky haired boy bolted.

The door opened with little trouble, and Touma ignored the shouting of the eight delinquents outside as he managed to slam the door and lock it.

"Oh… and who are you?" a cold female voiced asked, sending a chill down Touma's spine.

When he turned around, he found a tall woman with long dark hair tied behind her back, and a sharp expression on her face. However, her most prominent feature was her eyes, or more particularly her glasses. They were triangular and flashed menacingly in the light.

"Ah, sorry, but I was attacked by these thugs, and I ran in here to hide. I'm sorry," Kamijou bowed as he apologised once again.

The sound of the door being slammed into suddenly made Touma jump slightly, and he turned around to regard the door, backing away from it half a step in case it suddenly exploded inwards.

All of a sudden, a harsh voice stated clearly, "I'll verify your story, but for now…" After that, there was the brief feeling of hands grabbing Kamijou around his head and neck, and then a sharp pain turned Touma's world dark.

Throwing the limp body of a high school boy aside, the one of the two Dorm Supervisors of Tokiwadai threw open the doors.

"I hope you have a good reason for being here?" she asked coldly, glaring down at the men.

"Yeah," the leader arrogantly answered. "Give us the boy, and we won't hurt you."

"And why do you want him?" the woman's glasses flashed, causing the men behind the leader to take a step back in fear.

Unmindful of his subordinates' feelings, the large man answered with a sneer. "He interfered with my boys' fun. You could be a replacement though," he leered.

"Understood," the Supervisor nodded her head.

With a single step forward, the woman unofficially known as the strongest Level 0 strode into battle and brutally slaughtered of all the men before her.

Throwing the last one onto the ground, the woman turned to look at the teenage boy lying in the entrance hall.

"It seems that he was telling the truth," she affirmed to herself, stepping back into the building and leaving the trash where they lay. Anti-Skill would come pick them up soon.

* * *

When Accelerator finally caught the blue haired moron, the white haired boy immediately swung his cane, landing a direct hit onto Aogami's ribs.

That had led to a retaliatory punch to the albino's stomach.

"You bastard!" Accelerator shouted, lunging at Aogami, who grabbed the Level 5's arms before they could reach him.

"Don't worry Accel-chan! Having an ass fetish is perfectly fine. In fact, I know a girl who I think yo-"

"Not another word!" Accelerator silenced the insect as he redoubled his effort to kill Aogami. Although Aogami was physically much stronger than the crippled Accelerator, anger lent the albino strength.

When they finally broke apart from their scuffle a few minutes later, Accelerator was scowling, while Aogami couldn't help but laugh despite his slightly swollen cheek.

"What are you laughing at, shit-stain!" Accelerator spat.

"I was just thinking that you fit in well with our class. You and Last Order-chan are going to love it!" the man with a hundred fetishes gave a sincere smile.

Accelerator's eyes widened, before he schooled his expression into his usual grimace. "Whatever," he shrugged.

"Let's go back to all the lovely waitresses then!" Aogami cheered, causing Accelerator to glare, even as they made their way back in a comfortable silence.

However, when they finally managed to return to the restaurant, it was to find Komoe-sensei yelling at the entire class, the familiar figure of Shirai beside her, showing the class a bewildered expression. Unknown to Accelerator, the third intruder had already gone outside to inform the waiting Judgement and Anti-Skill of the classes surrender.

"Aaah, I want to be scolded by sensei too," Aogami gushed, a happy blush on both cheeks as he stepped forward.

"There's something wrong with you, you shitty bastard!" Accelerator hissed, pulling the blue haired pervert back and out of sight.

If the blue haired boy was spotted now, it would draw attention to this place, and like Hell he was going to be punished for skipping class. Yomikawa would bore him with a lecture that would go on for way too long. It would be much better to stay out of sight. Now he just needed a way to get Last Order out without either of them being spotted and he would be set.

"Sorry Sensei," the class chorused dejectedly.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you all detention, at least until we've caught up to what we've missed," Komoe told them, slightly cheered now that her class had seen the error of its ways.

"Yes sensei," they once again replied in unison.

"Now, back to school everyone!" Komoe-sensei happily clapped her hands as a signal for everyone to set off.

"Wait!" Kuroko shouted, halting the class's movement before it really had a chance to get going. "Surely their punishment will be more than just a detention?" the girl asked incredulously. "Besides that, Judgement must take their names and statements so this can be put on their record."

"Eh? Surly we don't need to go that far. It was just a mistake after all," Komoe replied, her eyes wide with surprise.

"A whole class walking out is more than just a mistake. And what about this 'Kami-yan'?" Kuroko asked.

"Well, I'll have to spend some extra time with that naughty boy," Komoe-sensei let out in a happy voice, her hands on her cheeks to cover her blush.

'Ga! This despicable man has even seduced the teacher!' Kuroko thought to herself in shock, trying and failing to hide her disbelief.

"Damn that gorgeous, flat chested, twin tailed Ojou, she's trying to get our class in even more trouble," Aogami stated angrily, wiping a bit of drool from his chin.

"Shh," Accelerator quickly hushed his companion as he turned to the entrance just as the door opened.

"Geez, it's because you're like that that this class is such a mess," another voice entered.

This woman was wearing the uniform of the Anti-Skill over a green jumpsuit, her eyes scanning over the teens with a glare, searching for two people in particular. When she found neither, Yomikawa scowled.

"Ah, don't say that!" Komoe was quick to jump to her students defence. "They're good kids."

"Alright you fucking pervert, I've got a plan. Listen up!" Accelerator quickly outlined his idea while Yomikawa continued her search for her two personal charges.

With a nod, Aogami began to sneak away to the back of the room, while a grumbling Accelerator yanked his Judgement armband from his pocket and pinned it to his sleeve. Then, as quietly as possible, the crippled Esper snuck to the front entrance.

With the way Yomikawa, Kuroko and Komoe were all focusing on the students, it was a simple task to get behind them. Of course, the students noticed his movements, but kept silent and avoided looking directly at him.

For a moment, Accelerator speculated what type of things this class regularly did that not a single one reacted in such a way that would give away his actions, but quickly shook that thought off as something not worth thinking about.

On the other hand, Aogami swiftly made his way to where Himegami and Last Order were sat, or in the latter's case, crouched down and hiding from her guardian. "Misaka doesn't want to be punished Misaka frantically mutters as Misaka hides herself well."

It was by pure luck that this table was actually quite near the back, and therefore hard to spot from Yomikawa's position. Staying low and out of sight, Aogami silently gestured for the two to follow him.

At first, Last Order was hesitant. This was one of the weird people she had been warned about. Turning to Himegami for guidance, the older girl nodded, reassuring the clone.

With that, they were both off.  
Pulling out a pad of paper and a pen, Kuroko turned to the nearest girl; a large breasted girl with fashionable glasses and long dark hair, the middle school girl noted to herself. These types were often quite shy and timid, and so were often the best people to ask first.  
However…  
"Name?" Kuroko asked.

"You are such a pompous bitch," the girl told her, causing Kuroko's jaw to drop. She was so surprised she didn't even notice her pad of paper catching fire until it was already burning her fingers.

She dropped it with a shout, and then glowered at the girl while she sucked her singed digits.

"I'll be right back after I get some more paper," Kuroko told the two teachers without even looking away from the pyro-kinesis, and then teleported away. Said Level 2 smirked, before catching the scolding eyes of Komoe-sensei.

"Alright then!" Yomikawa finally grew tired of searching moments after Kuroko had left. "Where is Accelerator! Or Last Order!"

"I'm right here," Accelerator announced himself, taking a step forward to make it appear he'd just come in through the door.

"What were you thinking, skipping school with your classmates! You should know better. And where is Last Order? You have an example to set for her now," Yomikawa raved.

"Geez, I'm late to school and then get some bull shit call about a boycott, and now I've gotta listen to this. I'm only here in an official Judgement capacity," he lied, brandishing his arm band. "Who knew it would be my own class?" he scowled.

"Then where is Last Order?" Yomikawa asked.

"Should be outside with the other Judgement members," he told her.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she quickly swept past him in order to verify his claim.

As soon as she was out of sight, Aogami appeared, Last Order in tow.

Spotting him, Accelerator glared. "What are you doing, you idiot. You were supposed to take her outside!" he hissed, gesturing with his free hand.

"Quick guys, let's make a break for it while they are all distracted!" Aogami suggested.

"Good idea!" Tsuchimikado immediately agreed.

"Don't you dare, you idiots!" Fukiyose put a stop to that. "Yomikawa-sensei already knows it's us. It would be pointless to run."

"But we don't want to have it marked permanently. If we go now, that harsh Judgement member won't be able to add us to the system. I'm fine with a few detentions, but not anymore than that," another classmate, a girl, added her opinion.

"Sensei is still here!" a pouting Komoe shouted out, getting her students attention.

"Then what do you think, sensei?" Fukiyose asked.

Komoe's small features scrunched up in thought. "You all deserve to be punished," she finally nodded, "but Judgement-san was going too harsh. Sensei will cover for you, but prepare to be punished when we get back to school," the diminutive teacher told them, wagging her finger at them. "Especially you Isana-chan!" she directed at the pyrokenetic girl.

With that, Accelerators classmates once again began an exodus, leaving a stunned Accelerator to do nothing but exclaim, "What idiots!"

The strongest had the distinct impression that he would be saying that a lot in this class.

However, before the class had a chance to leave, a tall Judgement member entered; it was the same boy as before, returned to keep an eye out on the students. He strode past Accelerator without a second glance, most likely thinking that he was another arrived Judgement member.

He quickly noticed the students trying to make their escape, and shouted out, "What going on in here!"

"My students are returning to the classroom where I will decide their punishment. There is no need for Judgement or Anti-Skill to arrest them," Komoe-sensei declared.

"I understand, but proper procedure-"

The boy was interrupted by an ominous clicking sound behind him, the sound of a switch being flipped. The Judgement leader didn't even have time to flinch as a hand landed on his head and a voice told him, "You're getting in the way."

With that, the boy collapsed into unconsciousness, otherwise unharmed. He'd wake up in five minutes, probably asking himself why he couldn't sleep that well every night.

"Let's just go," Accelerator sighed as he too stepped forward, Komoe fretting beside him.

Screw whatever punishment or speech Yomikawa prepared. The Level 5 just wanted to get out of there. It had nothing to do with the half smiles and thumbs up his classmates were giving him as he joined them on his way out, Last Order naturally drifting to him to walk by his side.

* * *

When Touma woke up an undeterminable time later, he was seated in a slightly uncomfortable chair. With a groan, he shifted forward slightly, trying to get comfortable.

"Ah, good. You're awake," a vaguely familiar voice pointed out.

Eyes snapping open quickly in shock, Kamijou jumped up, but quickly stumbled, causing him to fall back onto the chair.

"Don't be foolish, boy," the Dorm Mother told him coldly. "Sit, at least until you've got your bearings."

Touma nodded as he sat back down, looking at the woman in front of him. "What happened to those guys that were chasing me?" he asked. "The last thing I remember is them trying to break the door down."

"They've been taken care of," the Dorm Mother told him, but refused to elaborate further.

"Ah, well, if that's the case, I'll be going now," Touma began to stand.

"Sit," the voice of the Dorm Mother instantly had Touma plant his backside back in the chair. "I have some forms to fill in, and I'll need your name," she told him, grabbing some forms from her desk drawer.

"Err, why do you need to fill in a form?"

"Records need to be kept of any visitors that enter this place; an incident report also needs to be filed so those hoodlums can be properly dealt with. Now, name," she demanded, her pen hovering over the paper.

"Kamijou Touma," the boy sighed, fully expecting to be asked how to properly write that name.

However, the woman in front of him went silent for a long moment, a fraction of time that seemed to stretch on until…

"Kamijou, was that?" the Dorm Mother asked.

"Yes?" Touma responded uncertainly.

"You wouldn't happen to be a relative of Kamijou Touya-sempai, would you?" she asked, her voice laced trembling with emotions Touma couldn't really identify, her glasses reflecting the light away so Touma couldn't see into her eyes.

"Eh? You know my father?" Kamijou shouted out in shock.

The stainless steel pen snapped in half as a scary laugh filled the air and turned the atmosphere cold and dark. "Father, huh?"

However, as quickly as it appeared, the threat seemed to vanish as the Dorm Mother let out a deep, calming breath, her shoulders relaxing for her earlier tension. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but to meet his son like this," she muttered, to low for Touma to hear.

"Um, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I was just surprised. If you'd allow me to speak frankly, I used to have a crush on your father, and meeting you just reminded me of that." Pausing for a moment, the woman shook her head slightly as she continued. "But that was many years ago now, and no longer matters. Now, we have a report to fill in," she told him before asking for his contact details and school.

As a mature, if still single, woman, the Dorm Mother wouldn't let something like the son of her middle school crush get to her.

With a hesitant nod, Touma reluctantly gave her the information.

As she scribbled it down, Touma couldn't help but look around the room nervously. "Err, where am I, anyway?" he finally asked. He'd been too busy running away earlier, so apart from a vague feeling of familiarity, he had no idea where this was.

Looking up from her paper work, the blue suited woman gave off a slightly surprised expression. "This is one of the two Tokiwadai middle school dormitories. I'm the resident Dorm Mother," she explained.

"EH? Tokiwadai? Then, is this Misaka and Shirai-san's dorm?"

"Hmm, I thought I recognised you. Aren't you the boy that took Misaka-san out on a date on the last day of summer break?"

"It wasn't like that!" Touma immediately snapped back.

"Don't you take that tone with me," she scolded.

"Sorry," Touma pouted.

"Well, anyway, if you aren't Misaka-san's boyfriend, you must as least be friendly with her. I hope neither she nor Shirai-san have been causing you any trouble."

"Ah, well, not really..." Touma mumbled as a nervous sweat trickled down his back and his eyes wandered, making sure to look at anything but the Dorm Mother.

"I see," she sighed. "They have been causing you trouble. I hope you'll forgive them."

"Ah! No, its fine. Really."

"I'm sure you already know this, but they are both good girls, though not without their less desirable aspects. Both are very kind deep down; unfortunately they are quite abrasive," she groaned. "As their current guardian, it is my job to enforce the rules and punish them for breaking those rules. Unfortunately, those girls have a tendency to find causes that they feel worth fighting for, even more than they fear me."

"I don't understand. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I worry. Whether you are only friends or something more, I'm asking you if you would look after them and try to keep them out of trouble."

"O-Of course," Touma mumbled embarrassedly.

"Thank you," the Dorm Mother nodded her head, her glasses losing their reflective surface and allowing Touma to glimpse the kind eyes beneath, which softened the previously stern visage of the suited woman.

'Gak' Touma tried his hardest to suppress his blush and hoped that she couldn't hear his rapidly beating heart. 'What is this, huh? What is thisssss? An Onee-san land lady type who appears strict, but is actually really kind hearted and cares for her boarders? Tsundere? Kuudere? I don't even know anymore! What are the chances that I'd come across someone who fits so many of my preferences!'

"Now, I think it's about time you left; of course, I'll be informing your school about where you were during your truancy."

"What! I have to leave already? But I haven't had a chance to raise any flags yet!"

"Flags?"

"Nevermind!" Touma quickly responded, his nerves frayed as he found himself blushing like a little kid with his first crush.

"Come then," the Dorm Manager briskly ordered, striding forward and out of her office.

Hurriedly, Touma raced after her. "Ah, wait a minute!"

"Why?" the Dorm Mother asked without slowing down at all.

'Because I want to get to know you more?' Touma's adolescent heart wailed, but he was too nervous to say that.

"Ah, that's right, I was wondering how old you- not, not that!" he abruptly stopped himself when the woman he was following after turned her terrify, soul piercing gaze to him. They were right at the top of the stairs, the main entrance and exit only a little ways from the bottom of the steps.

"Then what would you like to ask?" she asked in a tone of voice that polar bears would flee from.

"Whenareyourdaysoff?"

"And why would you want to know that? Don't tell me you are planning to sneak in here on my off days?" she asked as she advanced, one arm folded below her sizable chest while the other hand adjusted her glasses, causing them to glint terrifyingly.

"No! I wanted to know what days I would be able to see you!"

"And why would you want to see me?" she retuned coolly.

Fidgeting, Touma's mind ran a mile a minute, trying to come up with something, anything to say. However, the woman's patient's seemed to have reached her limit as she barked, "Out with it boy!"

Without conscious thought, Touma's mouthed moved before he even knew what he was saying. "You're my type. Please go on a date with me!"

The Dorm Mother's body tensed up in shock, while Touma was equally flabbergastered. Hadn't he just confessed? Wasn't this, his first confession a huge deal for a teenager?

However, what broke both from any thoughts about the event that had just occurred were the gasps from the entrance.

Slowly, mechanically, both confessor and confessee turned their heads to look at the door, where seven Tokiwadai girls were standing, their jaws on the floor in amazement.

Everyone was frozen in place by surprise, until, very slowly, a bag slipped off the leading girl's shoulder and landed with a small thud.

A terrifying expression was on the tea coloured haired girl's face, like she was so anger it had looped all the way around until her expression showed a smiling face.

As Touma locked eyes with the girl, a certain Level 5 name Misaka Mikoto, the boy swore he heard God laughing at him.

* * *

A/N: Yo. Guess whose back?

You can thank Unlucky Star for this update. Bros doing bro things? Man, that just speaks to the depths of my soul and says "Get to writing you lazy bum."

I'll admit, most of this had been written for awhile, but the Dorm Mother x Touma scene caused me difficulty. Nearly 6 months worth of difficulty.

Next time: Will Touma escape with his life? Will the actual investigation begin in earnest? And most importantly, will Touma get a date? Hopefully you won't have to wait for over half a year to find out.


End file.
